


All Wrapped Up: Have Yourself A Ver[y] Filthy Christmas

by LadyWoman



Series: Holiday Delights [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: "Daddy", Christmas Decorations, Edging, F/F, Hot Cocoa, I've Had A Letter, Little One, Power Bottom Ann Walker, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWoman/pseuds/LadyWoman
Summary: My (very late) submission for the collective "All Wrapped Up" Christmas Challenge.Warnings: NSFW, NSFHome, NSFWorkFromHome, NSFChristmas, NSFNewYear's, NSFLaborDay, Especially NSFArborDay, Let's face it: NSFAnyDayThatEndsInYEither. I do not know what possesses me. 🤷🏻♀️Merry Christmas? 🎄🎅🏻VerseTop came up with these prompts, and we each had to include at least 5:Praise/Daddy/Little One ✅Edging ✅Strap ✅Power Bottom takes charge ✅Candle Wax ✅Thermometer (forgot!)Decorating ✅Hot chocolate ✅Earring (had a perfect spot to put this but forgot!)A letter ✅ (Sure, if end notes count 😉)🌟🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎁🎁🎁This tree is perfectly symmetrical on a PC, not sure why it shows wonky on a phone or tablet. 😒
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Holiday Delights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105814
Comments: 30
Kudos: 68





	All Wrapped Up: Have Yourself A Ver[y] Filthy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of my current series "Behind Her Back" it's a completely separate story. Though the Ann(e)s are quite similar, they are different to my characters in that story. For instance, Ann Walker hasn't lived in Halifax all her life, though her cousins have and it's only after her Aunt begs her to move closer, that she moves from London to be nearer to her family. Anne still is Anne, living at Shibden with her Aunt, Father and Marian. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to canary986 for thinking up this challenge and putting a lot of her heart and soul into it. Thanks for bringing me into the fold, even though I messed up the deadline! 😟 Thanks for being a great friend, listening to me and not telling me to naff off! 💖
> 
> I also dedicate this to another new friend who listens to my rantings and ravings and laughs at my crazy jokes on the regular. Ali, thanks for doing all that, you're very sweet person! 🍬🍭😜💝
> 
> I want to especially dedicate this to the readers, who go out of their way to wholeheartedly support us fanfic writers and let's be honest, most of us writers are readers, as well, so I thank my fellow writers, too. I hope you all know how much we really appreciate the feedback, the kudos and just the "Good job!" it really does keep us spurred on to keep writing and makes us smile. Thanks for being such a wonderful community of people! 💖💗💝

Halifax, West Yorkshire, UK. Rawson’s Jazz Lounge. Saturday, December, 20th.

_Have yourself…a merry little Christmas…let your heart be light…_

_Next year all our troubles will be…out of sight…_

“Must be a new singer.” Tib said, to her friend who wasn’t really paying attention, she was deeply lost in thought.

“Hmm?” Anne said, looking up from her drink finally.

“The singer, must be new, I don’t recognize her…”

Anne looked over at the small stage that was a couple of tables away from where they were and saw the woman Tib was talking about, her blonde wavy hair swept up and off of her shoulders and she had a very nice green velvet dress on, which hugged her curves just right, but wasn’t overly showy. She tuned into what she was singing.

_Make the yuletide gay…_

She smiled and shook her head at Tib when she heard her snort and say, “Yeah, love, I’ll make it _gay_ for ya…” for only Anne to hear.

_Next year all our troubles will be…miles away…_

The singer’s voice was rich and had a little bit of sultriness to it, that you would have expected from an older or perhaps larger woman. Her look was pleasing, a hint of worldliness but without any of the harshness or sense that she was jaded. Still, she couldn’t really think about things like that right now.

She had things on her mind that she needed to keep straight but Tib kept after her all night to go to a club, to check out the women. Anne had a girlfriend and she was trying not to be the rake that everyone had her pegged for being. Especially since her relationship was new and they recently had a bit of an argument.

Anne sighed and tried to forget about that for the moment.

_Once again…as in olden days…happy golden days…of yore…_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us…gather near to us…once more…._

Tib looked up at Anne smiling, raised her pint and gave her a wink, Anne smiled broadly and raised her glass of whiskey in a return salute and they both drank to seal their wishes for each other.

_Someday soon we all will be together…if the fates allow…_

_Until then…we’ll have to muddle through somehow…_

As Anne reveled in the familiar and welcome burn, going down her throat, she looked over at the stage just as the singer was looking through the tables, then fixed her eyes on Anne.

_So, have yourself…_

_A merry little Christmas… now…_

The song ended and the blonde woman still had her eyes on Anne.

Anne quirked an eyebrow at her and the woman smiled deeper, before remembering where she was and looking at the other tables nodding her thanks and smiling gratefully at the people who clapped for her. Tib was enthusiastically clapping for the woman who briefly looked at Tib and then Anne again, blushing before looking down at the floor.

“Thank you all for being so kind. The management want me to let you know that there is a fundraiser you can take part in for kids who need toys this year, please consider making a donation. Thank you all again, you’ve been really lovely.”

She looked pointedly at Anne for another moment, then she smiled at a few of the other patrons, then made her way down the short staircase and over towards the end of the bar.

Tib looked over towards the bar to where the woman was standing, waiting for the bartender to give her a drink.

“Shame, I coulda sent a drink over to her.”

“Hmm?” Anne was in another world again.

“I said, I coulda sent a drink over to her, coulda scored some points there.”

Anne looked over at the woman who was cordially chatting to the bartender and smiling shyly.

“Or not,” She said, and indicated over towards the bar with a nod of her head, “Looks to me like she prefers…someone with a-”

“Cock?” Tib interjected harshly.

Anne chuckled and nodded.

“Hmmmm…” Tib wondered aloud, “You always have a way of telling…tell me…how?”

“How what?”

“How do you know she prefers the…”

“Sinister saveloy?”

Tib full on belly laughed and Anne saw the singer at the bar look over and give her questioning look but smiled when Anne shrugged.

Tib saw this exchange and looked back at the bar, raising up her glass and saluting the singer with it.

“Should I invite her over?” Tib asked.

Anne slightly pouted and shook her head.

“Why not?”

“I shouldn’t get involved right now…I mean-”

“ _No_ , not for you. For me!”

Anne’s brow furrowed, “Since when are you into blondes?”

Tib looked back towards the bar and then back at Anne, “It’s true, as a rule I usually don’t go for blondes, but then again, neither are you and you said your latest is a blonde…so you’re one to talk.”

“Well,” Anne started to defend herself, then realized she couldn’t really say anything to that, “You’re right, it wouldn’t be right for me to say anything to you about that.”

“Besides, it’s just for a night, ya know? I’m off to New York Monday afternoon.”

Anne smiled and nodded at her. “Big wheeler dealer…”

“Abso-flippin’-lutely and the offer is still open if you want to come…especially if you and your lady are on the outs.”

“I…it’s tempting, Tib, it really is…to go over to New York with you and forget about all this… _stuff_ …” Anne took another long sip of her whiskey before finishing her thought, “…would be a dream, but I should stay around and at least _try_ to make it work.”

Tib saluted Anne and drank the rest of her pint. “I understand where you’re coming from, I do and I find it commendable, mate.” She said as she turned around and looked towards the bar, thinking of getting another pint. Her face fell when she saw the singer being chatted up by another man who hadn’t been there before, “I guess you’re right…”

Anne again was jostled out of her thoughts, “About what?”

Tib tilted her head towards the bar, “The singer, looks like she prefers the wiffier sex.” She said and screwed up her nose like something smelled.

Anne laughed and picked up her drink saying, “Some do, you know. To each her own.” She made a small salute towards the woman at the bar and drained the rest of her whiskey.

Tib realized that this is what Anne and her new girlfriend might have been having the disagreement over, she felt sorry for her friend, always picking the ones who would eventually go back to their husbands or boyfriends. She went for her glass and said, “Here, let me buy you another.”

Anne moved the glass just out of her reach. “No,” she said and shook her head, “You bought the last round, this one is mine.”

“Very well then, suit yourself, lass. I’m gonna go t’bog. D’ya think they have a packet of crisps or summat?” Tib was putting on the muddled Yorkshire accent and speech to see Anne smile and it was working.

“I’ll see what they have. You’re not allergic to nuts, are you?”

“All this time you’ve known me…”

“It’s a question…”

“How could I be allergic to nuts if I’m around you every other month?”

Anne narrowed her eyes at Tib and shook her head.

“I’m going to see if they have whole walnuts, so you can possibly choke on them…”

“Ooh, like in one of those pornos where the woman goes down-”

“Gerrout!” Anne said and pointed off towards the direction of the toilets. 

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’…” Tib spotted a woman that was walking towards the direction she was supposed to be heading. “Ooh, if I’m not back in like…twenty…just wait for me a bit, yeah?” She winked at Anne and made her index finger and gun into the shape of a gun, pointed it at her and made a shooting sound. Anne just shook her head again and took the glasses up to the bar.

She stood in the only spot available at the moment, it was a few spots down from where the singer that Tib liked was standing, talking to whom could be her boyfriend.

Anne tried not to look but it looked like the woman was agitated. There was just something about the way that she held her jaw, like she couldn’t really say what she wanted to say to him and she was about to lose her cool.

The man clearly didn’t know that the woman wasn’t interested, or if he did know, he didn’t care. He probably was something like a lawyer or a securities broker, very full of himself and acting like the woman owed him something. Anne gave the bartender back her empties, but told him to help other people, she wasn’t ready to order just yet. What she wanted to do was to see where this exchange at the other end of the bar was going, because she just saw the woman take her arm out from under the man’s hand. The contact was obviously unwanted.

The bartender leaned back over the bar “That’s not her boyfriend, by the way…”

“Sorry?”

“The bloke pestering the singer, she’s trying to be nice by not telling him to get tae fook, but maybe you could help her out?” The man with the Scottish accent asked and then winked at her.

“Me?”

“I have it on very good authority that your attentions might actually be welcomed, if you know what I mean…” He quirked an eyebrow at Anne.

“Oh?”

His eyebrows lifted and he nodded his head.

“Thank you…” She stopped and looked at the nameplate on his shirt, “…James”

“My pleasure.”

“Oh, wait, can you tell me her name?”

“It’s Ann.”

“Ann?”

“Yes.”

“What a happy coincidence,” She smiled at him, “Again, thanks ever so, James. I’ll order a round from down there.” He nodded, put the other glasses in the sink, waiting for her call for fresh ones and watched, as she made her way down to the other end of the bar.

Anne saw that the man pestering the singer had gotten closer and Ann had stiffened and straightened up. She was about to probably say something, but she was mustering her courage.

“Ann?! Ann, darling? You’re here! Thank God, I was just about to call out the search party! Hello,” She addressed the man and moved in closer to Ann.

“Wh-?”

“Tib and I have been over at the tables, darling, I’m sorry I missed your text earlier, the bloody reception in this building…I’ve only just got it five minutes ago,” Anne looked at the man, who was now standing too close to her, instead of Ann. The blonde realized what the woman was doing and looked more relaxed. “I thought…I thought you were bringing your friend…” Anne said, as she looked expectantly at Ann.

“C-Catherine? Oh, yes, she was supposed to meet me here, but she had to work late…” She added hastily, “…unexpectedly.”

“Well, no matter, you’re here now, so you can come sit with Tib and I. Give me a kiss, it’s been far too long since we’ve seen each other, darling.” Anne moved in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but not anything too forward, more like very good acquaintances. As she did she whispered into her ear, “The name’s Anne, introduce me to your… _friend_ after I get our drinks sorted.”

“James,” Anne called for the bartender and got out three bills from her pocket. “Another pint of Guinness, Whiskey…the Glenlivet this time and another…” Anne looked down at Ann’s half empty glass and hoped she got the order right, “Amaretto sour for my Ann here…” James nodded at her, impressed that she got Ann’s drink correct. 

Ann looked at her a little surprised and awed, and very grateful. She nodded her thanks to her before turning her attention on the doctor standing next to Anne. Turning her back to the bar, the brunette woman put her arm around Ann’s waist, the blonde woman shuddered slightly with the very welcome touch on her back.

“Dr. Kenny, I’d like you to meet my _girlfriend_ ,” Ann had looked at Anne when she said the girlfriend part and the older woman nodded imperceptibly. Then she looked back at a stunned Dr. Kenny. “Anne, this is my Aunt’s doctor, Dr. Kenny.”

“Very nice to meet you, Dr. Kenny. I believe you’ve also treated my Aunt, if I’m not mistaken…Anne Lister…Senior. I’m the Junior…” She extended her hand for a shake.

The still surprised man blinked and accepted her hand, wincing a little at the firmness she put into it. “Yes, y-yes, yes I have. Though…not for some time.”

“No, that’s right, I think she goes to see Dr. Day now. Not really sure why, you seem a capable enough chap.” She pouted slightly and briefly tilted her head to the side. Dr. Kenny’s face grew a little worried and Anne decided to take mercy on him, saying quickly, “No matter, I’m sure it wasn’t anything except maybe being friends with _Mr._ Day and also because she’s a woman. Anyhow, it’s very nice to meet you, I am completely, _utterly,_ in awe of doctors being… _very_ interested in medicine myself,” She finally, mercifully, let go of his hand and continued with a sigh, “…I probably should have entered the program for all the knowledge I have,” Anne boasted, “But…with my second novel taking off so well and me now having to tour with it, I find I have no time…as a matter of fact, I’m only really in Halifax for the holidays, to see family and to…” She tilted her head towards Ann and gave him a ribald smile, “… _reacquaint_ myself with Ann here,” She winked at Ann, who smiled warmly. She let the look linger just enough to see some heat in Ann’s bright blue eyes, tinged with just a bit of grey that was curiously getting darker as they looked at each other. Could there be a bit of heat in them? Anne had to rip her attention away from those eyes and look back at the doctor. “ _Lovely_ to finally meet you, Doctor.” She pushed off of the front of the bar as she sensed James putting the drinks, she had ordered behind her and she saw Ann look at him with a smile, mouthing a _very_ grateful, ‘Thank you, James’. Anne looked at the doctor again, “Doctor Kenny, Sorry to take Ann away from you, but I am grateful that you were able to keep her company. You never know _what_ kind of creeps are out in bars these days hitting on vulnerable young women, with their unsuspecting wives are at home, you know?” 

Dr. Kenny smiled very worriedly and then said, “Oh, y-yes, yes, I know. It’s a…”

He stopped speaking when he saw Ann lean in and whisper something into Anne’s ear, then take her drink and sip it through the straw, making a face that had him coughing into his sleeve. Anne saw this and slapped him on the back a little. “Are you alright, Doctor? Something caught in your throat?”

“N-no…no, I, uhhh,” He looked at his watch, “I, oh would you look at the time, I think I best be heading home. Ms. Walker, nice to see you again, please give your aunt my regards.” He smiled and nodded at Anne, “and yours as well…Ms. Lister…”

“I will, thanks, have a lovely evening, _Doctor_.” Anne smiled graciously at him and watched as he nodded and slinked away, walking, what she liked to call ‘mincingly’ to the coat check to pick up his coat. Turning her attention back onto Ann, her smile grew deeper and more sincere.

“Thank you, very much, Anne.” Ann said, putting her hand on Anne’s arm and reveling in the feelings it stirred up in her.

“Well, I could see that he was setting your teeth on edge, I hope you didn’t mind terribly…I mean I could-”

Ann felt bold and cut her off, “You _could_ invite me over to have a drink with you and your friend,” The other woman looked slightly conflicted and she quickly added, “But if it’s a date, I don’t want to be a third wheel…”

“Oh, no,” Anne said, quickly, shaking her head slightly, “Nothing like a date, we’re old friends…I mean, we used to date…but it’s been a while since.”

Ann smiled, thankful that she was able to spend more time with this handsome woman. “Would you mind if I…”

“Not at all,” Anne said, quickly, and took the pint and whiskey from the bar and indicated for Ann to go first, “Please do, come sit with us. When my friend comes back, she’ll be _very_ pleased to see you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, don’t tell her I told you, but she was quite taken with you, if you know what I mean…” Anne winked at her and smiled. “I think she’ll be jealous to see you’re sitting here with me. So, best not to get _too_ cozy.”

Ann’s heart sank slightly. She thought the other woman was very nice looking, but there was something about Anne that made her heart hammer in her chest and she wanted to hopefully be nearer to her very soon.

Anne put the two drinks in her hand down quickly and the pulled out Ann’s chair for her. ‘Ever the gentleman,’ she thought with a smile and said to Anne, “Thank you, very much…Anne.”

Anne smiled at her and said, “Funny that our names are the same, I spell mine with an E, how’s your spelled?” Anne sat next to her and took a sip of her drink.

“Without,” Ann’s smile deepened, in fact, she hadn’t stopped smiling since Anne walked up to her and Doctor Kenny at the bar, “I’m named for my Aunt, who is Dr. Kenny’s patient.”

“Isn’t that curious? Funny how my Aunt was Dr. Kenny’s patient and that I was named after her also.”

“That’s…” Ann looked into the eyes of the woman next to her, the brown pools were sucking her in. “ _Amazing_ …” She finished, still deeply looking into her eyes.

They continued to look at each other, smiling and reveling in the similarities in their lives but also enjoying the obvious differences of one another.

Their staring was interrupted by Tib coming back to the table and calling out, “Oi! Lister you dog! I knew I’d be pushed out over this one…” She smiled and looked at Ann, a little too wolfishly for the blonde woman’s liking. “Name’s Isabella Norcliffe,” Tib held out her hand to Ann for a shake. “But my friends call me ‘God’…or at least that’s what the lass in the toilets was just calling me…”

“Tib!”

“Gotcha!” She said to Anne, and then looked at her hand that Ann hadn’t taken for a shake yet. “It’s clean Miss, besides, I was just joking, I only was chatting with the fine woman, but I did manage to get a number, so…there’s always later, I guess…” She winked at Anne who still had her eyes narrowed at her friend. Ann finally accepted Tib’s handshake and laughed at her joke. “How did this one manage to wrangle you over here? She pick you up in a fireman’s carry?”

“Not at all, she was very nice and polite and helped to rid me of an unwanted admirer.”

“Oh, the slight gobshite who was trying to impress you? What was he? We had a wager before, lawyer…no what was the other thing?”

“He’s a doctor,” Anne said, taking another sip of her drink and adding, “…man of science even.” 

Tib furrowed her brow and picked up her beer, “I’d not have him check my dog, by the looks of him and anyone that has him check them or their family needs to get their head checked.”

Ann looked down at her hands and suddenly found one of her nails interesting.

Anne felt the uneasiness of the woman next to her and said, looking at Tib, “I wouldn’t be that harsh on Doctor Kenny, dear Tib, my Aunt did see him and would still if it weren’t for Doctor Day’s husband being one of her closest friends.”

“Well…” Tib said, still unsure, “I’ll bet he goes around telling everyone…everyone else’s business.” She said and took a big slug of her beer. When she was done, she looked at the table. “No crisps then, mate?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Tib, with all that Kenny business, I forgot to ask. Let me go see.” Anne said and got up from her chair quickly, making her way over to the bar before anyone had a chance to say anything.

Ann sat in her chair, a little awkwardly, unsure of what to say to Tib. The other woman saw that and tried to make her at ease.

“You’re a really good singer, I just loved your number earlier.”

“Thank you.” Ann said, smiling demurely and took another sip of her drink. The silence was starting to stretch again.

Tib gave her the once over, “You’re very welcome. Do you sing here full time?”

Ann chuckled and said, “Oh, off and on, my cousin owns this place and lets me come sing sometimes. She was supposed to meet me here tonight, keep me company, Anne was a dear and saw that I was lonely.”

“Really? She does that sometimes. It’s very annoying how she’s always rescuing damsels in distress. I mean it’s like, mate, you’ve had your share, let someone else have a go sometimes, right?” Tib laughed and winked at Ann, then asked. “Where’s your cousin?” Tib looked around at the people talking and listening to the piano player play Christmas music.

“She couldn’t make it, but I might meet up with her later.”

She looked at Ann closely in the eyes then asked, “Her family owns this place, huh? So, the next round is on the house?” Her face mischievous, just as Anne came back to the table with two fresh bowls of bar mix.

“Here,” She said, putting one bowl down in front of Tib, “I know you like it spicy, so I got you the Bengali mix.” 

“Lovely,” Tib said and picked the bowl up, smelling it, sighing out, “Mmm…nigella seed, I love me some Nigella, don’t I, Anne…eh mate?” She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend, hinting at something more scandalous then just a spicy bowl of bar food.

“Sure, _mate_ …” Anne said, chuckling and eating some pretzels from the bowl she had put down between her and Ann.

“You remember that night in that club in London?”

Anne shook her head at her friend.

“What’s this?” Ann asked, with an intrigued smile on her face.

“Nothing, just ‘Tib being Tib’, as they say…”

“Well…I mean…what could I do? The woman was practically-”

Anne said quickly, “The woman was practically _nothing_ , said nothing to you, her publicist told you to back off and she left without taking your card.”

“She liked my Tweet to her though, _that_ was something.” Tib pointed at Anne.

“She promptly blocked you the next day…”

“Probably her publicist being a _right_ prick.”

“I’m lost.” Ann said, looking between the two women.

Anne shook her head and said to Ann, “Best leave it where it lies and where it lies is in the past. Isn’t that right, Tib?” The brunette woman then winked at Ann. “Tib does have her fantasies though and they keep her warm on a cold night.”

“ _Very_ warm, I might add.” Tib said, pleased with herself, taking a handful of the nibbles in her bowl and pushing them into her mouth.

Anne smiled broadly at her friend, she was sometimes rude and crude, but she did love her a lot.

Ann also felt a fondness for Tib, she was very good natured and had a really good sense of fun. As she smiled at the woman, she reached down into the bowl of nibbles in front of her and felt a hand already in the bowl, she stiffened and removed hers immediately, the burning feeling from the touch of Anne’s fingers on her own was sending shivers up her arms and making her feel flush. She was grateful for the low light in the lounge.

“What d’ya say if we went out to a club tonight? This place is really nice, but I am feeling a bit…”

Anne quirked an eyebrow at Tib, waiting expectantly for what she was going to say next. She was grateful for the distraction, her mind had also been on how Ann’s hand on hers just a moment ago, made her feel.

“ _Energized_ …if you know what I mean?”

“I don’t know, I mean, it’s…”

“Half ten, you just looked at your watch and told me the time five minutes ago,” Tib said. “You don’t work at a nine to five and even if you did, it’s Saturday night, you wouldn’t be working tomorrow. Your Aunt said she doesn’t expect you to be functioning until after noon and your best friend who hasn’t seen you in six months is asking you to accompany her to a club for a good time,” Tib looked at her challengingly and asked, “Now, whatta ya got?”

“Well, I…I mean I _could_ accompany you, yes, but it would be rude to leave Ann hear all by herself, she might not be up to it, having just finished her set.”

“I think you should let the young lady speak for herself.”

“Oh, I…I think,” She looked at Tib, smiling and looked over at Anne and nodded, “I’d like that…if you don’t mind me tagging a long.”

Tib looked smugly at her friend, “There, you see?”

“I guess I _do_ see,” Anne said to Tib, but was still looking at Ann and smiled, “Where?” She asked and moved her head over towards her friend, giving her an equally challenging look.

“How should I know, Halifax is your stomping grounds, not mine…but preferably one that accommodates the ladies who like ladies…”

“I think you might be thinking of the wrong, Halifax, we really don’t have many in the way of…”

“I know a place,” Ann spoke up quickly. “Saturdays usually are 80’s Ladies night.”

“Brilliant! We’re there…come on, drink up you two,” Tib said and sculled the rest of her beer. “C’mon!” She exclaimed after she was done.

*****

The club wasn’t too far away, but Tib insisted on getting an Uber.

“I didn’t want to freeze me bollocks off.” She explained and winked at Ann as they waited for the car to show up.

As they stood there, Anne noticed Ann put her arms around herself to get warmer, normally she would have put an arm around her if this were a date, but it wasn’t so, she didn’t. She looked over at her, sympathetically. “The car’ll be here soon, it’s about two minutes away.”

“That’s great, I can’t seem to get warm.” She said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Tib discreetly put her hand on Anne’s shoulder and pushed her over towards Ann a little more, trying to will her to put her arm around the cold woman.

Anne tried to stay rooted to her spot, but she lost her footing slightly and bumped into Ann.

“Sorry, must have been the drink…” She said, lamely.

Ann instantly threaded her arm through Anne’s in an effort to steady her, but she was also grateful for the opportunity to get closer to her and her warmth. 

Tib snorted slightly and then pretended she had a cough. She had seen her friend drink a whole lot more, walk perilously across the top of a wall, like she was walking on a tightrope and never lose her balance, not even a wobble at the start.

The Uber pulled up and the female driver rolled down the window and asked, “Anne?”

All three women answered in the affirmative and the driver smiled, “Hop in.” She said as she hit the button for the locks twice and they opened.

Ann opened her door and held it for Anne who shook her head and indicated for the blonde woman to go in first. Ann smiled a thank you and slid into the back of the car.

“Name’s Rachel, thanks for choosing my Uber.” The driver said warmly.

“Thank you, Rachel.” Anne said.

“Yes, thank you, Rachel,” Tib said, with a smile and a once over that Rachel noticed. “We’re going to-”

“Yeah, I got the address, thanks.”

“Oh right, I forgot about how these apps worked now. I spend quite a lot of time in New York now…” Tib boasted and Anne gave an eyeroll to the back of her head. “They don’t allow Uber there.”

“Oh no? That would put a crimp in my style for sure…” Rachel said, as she pulled away from the curb.

“Shame. You have great style…” Tib said, smiling at the woman’s profile.

Anne gave another eyeroll and couldn’t help a scoff from escaping her lips and Ann instinctively threaded her arm through hers again, this time in an effort to try to soothe her by just letting her know she was there, but truth be told, she was also trying to recapture some of the warmth and closeness she felt from before.

As they got out of the Uber at their destination, Tib stuffed a bill into the cup holder in the center console.

“Oh, no, the tip is already taken care of.” Rachel said as Tib got out of the car and pulled it out from where it was, trying to hand it back to her.

“No, love, I put something extra on there…just incase you want to have some fun later…” She winked at the driver and held the back door open for the ladies in the back.

Anne said, under her breath, “Well aren’t you just the picture of chivalry.”

Tib smiled as she watched Anne hold her hand out for Ann and helped her out of the backseat.

“And look at the chivalrous kettle calling the chivalrous pot black.”

Anne just gave her a crooked smile and a small shrug of her shoulders as she made way for Ann on the pavement.

“Thank you.” Ann nodded and gave the taller woman a demure smile. She threaded her arm through hers again as they looked up at the sign, she wasn’t going to give up the warmth and contact now.

Anne smiled to herself, but didn’t chance making a thing of Ann wanting to be close to her, she was worried it would embarrass her and she’d stop.

“This looks really promising…” Tib said, admiring the sign of the club and hearing the music blare as people were opening the door and going inside. The brightly colored rainbow lights of _She/Her He/Him They/Them_ against the black background of the sign it was affixed to, was quite striking and Anne was impressed.

“I never knew this was here…” She said.

“Only opened two months ago,” Ann said. “Come, let’s go inside, it’s really nice.” She smiled at Anne and pulled her arm a little, trying to get her to move.

Anne smiled at her and watched as Ann smoothed her hand over her arm and then took her hand, pulling her inside.

At the coat check, Tib smiled knowingly at Anne as she took her scarf off, putting it in the pocket of her coat, then took that off and gave it over to the woman that was taking them in the lounge area. She winked at Tib and handed her a ticket.

“Ta love.” Tib said and winked back, smugly looking at Anne as she stepped to the side to let her give over her coat as well.

Anne didn’t take the bait, she knew Tib was goading her into commenting on her prowess with the ladies and while it was formidable, Anne didn’t really have any problems in that department, so she just smiled and congratulated her friend.

The curly-haired brunette woman smiled deeply at Anne, who nodded and smiled back, then she turned slightly and reached out for Ann to give over her own coat as well. The woman who had been scribbling something on the back of the ticket smiled at Ann as well and tilted her head to the side when Anne looked at her questioningly.

“Just tells the other coat check person that there are two coats on one ticket.” She said, with a Scandinavian accent, that Anne was trying to place.

“Oh, okay.” She said after a few beats longer than she normally would have, accepting it from her and sliding it into her pocket, she looked at her nametag and said, “Thanks, Sophie.”

“No, thank _you_ …” She said, curiously a little more friendly than Ann Walker would have liked. Especially since there was an implied relationship going on between her and Anne. They had given over their coats together, hadn’t they?

As they went into the main room of the club, the music hit them right in the face, it was 80’s music and it was _loud_. A lot of people were on the dance floor and it was festively decorated for the holidays and it was exciting.

Anne could feel Ann’s excitement buzzing through her and she started to feel guilty. She had a girlfriend, didn’t she? She couldn’t really let this thing with Ann go too far, surely. She’d be polite have a couple of dances, but mainly let Tib take over the rest, or maybe help her find someone else. Her plan fixed in her mind and she felt better.

“Ooh, I love this song!” Ann squealed beside her as a semi-familiar song started up and she almost bounced to the edge of the dance floor, turning around and beckoning Anne to join her. When she didn’t immediately, she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Anne. Then broke out in a laugh, timed perfectly with the woman on the song. Ann started singing and Anne couldn’t help but smile.

It was Madonna’s “Angel”.

Ann was doing a perfect pantomime to each of the different visuals in the song:

_Why am I standing on a cloud…_ [she pointed to herself, then made a wave motion in the sky]

_Every time you’re around…_ [She pointed at Anne and then made a swirling motion in the air]

_And my sadness disappears…_ [She indicated a tear rolling down her eye and then flicked her hand away]

_Every time you are near…_ [She pointed at her wrist like she had a watch on then pointed at Anne and hugged herself]

_You must be an angel…_ [She pointed at Anne then made a wings motion with her hands]

_I can see it in your eyes…_ [She pointed at her eye and then at Anne]

_Full of wonder and surprise_ [She looked awed and surprised]

_…and just now I realise…_ [A lightbulb just went off in her mind]

Ann laughed and bit her lip, looking at the perfectly handsome woman, standing in her red satin waistcoat over a crisp white button down and her black satin slacks. She sung out to her.

_Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel_

_In disguise…I can see it in your eyes…_

Going up to Anne she pulled her in close and they swayed to the beat as Ann leaned up and sung in her ear.

_Walking down a crowded avenue, other faces seem like nothing next to you…_

_And I can’t hear the traffic rushing by…just the pounding of the heart and that’s why…_

_You must be an angel…I can see it in your eyes…_

_Full of wonder and surprise…and just now I realise…_

Ann pulled in closer and she stiffened as she felt something hard under the front of Anne’s trousers brush up against her pelvis. The music continued, but she stopped singing.

_Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel_

_In disguise…I can see it in your eyes…_

Ann pulled back and searched Anne’s eyes for something.

_Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel_

_In disguise…I can see it in your eyes…_

Anne looked into Ann’s eyes and smirked.

_You’re an angel…You’re an angel baby…_

_You’re an angel…You must be an angel…_

They just stood there, not swaying anymore, looking into each other’s eyes.

_Now I believe that dreams come true… ‘cause you came when I wished for you…_

_This just can’t be coincidence…the only way that this makes sense is that…_

Ann realized people were watching, they had been watching since shortly after she had started. A little embarrassed, she started up again. Singing the next parts and doing the same motions she had before.

_Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel_

_In disguise…I can see it in your eyes…_

_Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel…Oooh, you’re an angel_

_In disguise…I can see it in your eyes…_

_You’re an angel…You’re an angel, baby…_ [She made the wings with her hands then cradled a baby in her arms and repeated it again]

_You’re an angel…You must be an angel, baby…_

_Clouds just disappear…_ [She made the wave motion in the air and then waved her hands in front of her like something magically disappeared]

As the song ended, Ann stopped moving and smiled, nervously at Anne.

Tib clapped along with about a dozen other people that had gathered at the edge of the dancefloor to see this little performance. Ann looked at them and laughed, then took a small curtsey, bowed and looked back up at Anne all smiles.

“Sorry,” She leaned up and whispered into her ear, “I just love that song and it seemed appropriate at the moment…though…I did feel something…and it was _hard_ …”

“It’s a fun song, thanks for the dance…” Anne whispered back pretending she didn’t hear any innuendo from Ann, “Would you like a drink? I’d like one…”

Tib smiled and shrugged apologetically at Ann as Anne left her standing there at the edge of the dancefloor. Oingo Boingo’s “Weird Science” had just started up and she asked Ann for a dance.

Ann had been watching Anne walk away and only just tuned back in to what was happening around her. “I’m sorry?”

“C’mon, let’s have a dance, she’ll come around, don’t you worry about it. Just let her think by herself a bit.”

As the last song was ending, Anne came back with their drinks. The bartender had shouted at Anne that they were out of Amaretto, apparently that was a really popular Christmas drink order, so she got what other women she knew, who didn’t really like the taste of spirits, always ordered: Sex on the Beach.

She made her way through the crowd with the three glasses, very proud that she didn’t spill any of it and was equally proud of the table she found for them, to the side a little from where she had been standing at the edge of the dance floor, watching Ann dance for her. That was currently on her mind. Well, it had been on her mind since it happened.

The beautiful girl was singing to Anne and dancing for her, effectively calling her an “angel”. She wasn’t trying to be a jerk and not dance with her, she actually had mustered the courage to do just that, but when Ann turned around and started singing the lyrics straight to her, it was like she became rooted to the spot. In that moment, she felt something she’d never really felt with any of her other girlfriends before, she felt special, taken care of, precious, soft even. It was a curious thing to her because here was this woman, younger, slighter, shorter and decidedly more feminine than she was, but she had her feeling the opposite way. It was amazing really.

Anne settled back into her seat, she surmised Tib had asked for a dance with Ann and she was fine with that of course. She was having a pretty good time just sitting and watching the people on the dance floor, she could see a couple of them were trying to catch her eye, but she didn’t really pay attention to them much. She kept seeing the back of a green dress and was trying to catch a glimpse of who was in that dress.

She picked up her drink and watched as the crowd went nuts as a familiar song started up with a saxophone playing a slow and sultry intro. The song was slow and people either came together or left the floor, thinning it out some so she could see between the couples.

Anne decided she was happy they had come to the club, she expected to see Ann and Tib coming off the floor any moment now, but when she didn’t, she wasn’t really bothered by it. She sat there enjoying the familiar song and remembering when she danced with Mariana to this for the first time in a club. In happier times, of course.

The drink she had was making all of the bad thoughts from the last few years go away, it was helping to mellow her out. She smiled as she saw a couple who were really into each other come into view from an area that was lit by a blue light, the white shirt of the taller woman was mesmerizingly electric looking and she couldn’t help but stare. She took another sip of her drink and choked as she saw who the couple was when they stepped out of the blue light into a closer view from where she was sitting.

Tib caught her eye as she held Ann close and was mouthing the words to the lyrics straight Anne Lister, giving her an animated wink, and pulling Ann that much closer.

_Tonight, the music seems so loud…_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd…_

_Maybe it’s better this way…_

_We’d hurt each other with the things we’d want to say…_

_We could have been so good together…_

_We could have lived this dance forever…_

_But now…who’s gonna dance with me…_

Anne sat open mouthed for a moment or two, the realization of Tib singing that song _to_ her, rather than _at_ her to try and make her jealous of the fact that she was slow dancing with Ann, was stunning her.

Tib kept looking at Anne as she mimicked singing loudly and with feeling:

_I should’ve known better than to cheat a friend…_

_And waste the chance that I’d been given…_

_So, I’m never gonna dance again…_

_The way I danced with you…Ohhh…_

_Now that you’re gone…now that you’re gone…_

_Was what I did so wrong…that you had to leave me alone…?_

Tib managed to dance them over to where Anne was sitting, still shocked at the display from her friend and the feelings that the words to the song had brought up. She and Tib had a very torrid love affair, but they ultimately didn’t suit each other, because she and Tib were too much alike. Except the insatiable thirst for drink, and never wanting to settle down. Also, she couldn’t abide by the fact that Tib tried to top her all the time. For her that just wouldn’t do.

“Mate!” Tib called out to Anne, who just quirked an eyebrow at her, “C’mon, come dance with us!” Tib beckoned.

Anne just shook her head and lifted her drink at her in salute. Smiling to let her know she was happy where she was and she wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon.

Tib looked at Ann who shrugged and walked towards the table, she looked at Anne and said, “Are you sure we can’t persuade you to dance?”

“Maybe later, you go, you both looked good together.” She said, sincerely, “Don’t let me spoil your fun…”

“You’re not spoiling it,” Ann said, with a smile and a look at her drink, “Is that my drink?”

“Yes, sorry, they’re out of Amaretto, so I got you-”

“Sex on the Beach?”

Anne nodded and watched as Ann sat down, pulling her drink towards her.

Tib looked at both of them, sculled half of her beer and went back out to the floor saying, “I’m gonna burn some more of this energy off, thanks for the dance, Ann, you were great!”

They both watched as Tib lost herself in the crowd.

“She’s got a lot of energy, I’m glad she’s going to burn some off…”

“She’s great.” Anne said, smiling at Ann.

“How long have you known her?” Ann said, looking at her drink, a mix of shy and wanting to know the details of their relationship.

“Since school,” Anne said, then lifted her drink, taking a long sip and continued, “…we were in boarding school together.”

“Did you date?”

Anne chuckled and nodded, “If you could call it that…”

“Oh.” Ann said, picking up her drink and taking a long slow sip, much like Anne did.

Anne watched her with narrowed eyes, Ann was very beautiful and just being this close to her made her feel electrified.

“Tib and I are better as friends,” Anne finally said, in explanation, “how about you?”

“Me?”

“Do you have someone?”

“I thought I did…”

“What happened?”

“Your guess is as good as mine…”

“Did you have a fight?”

“No…just one day, she was gone…”

“Ghosted?”

“Sure…”

“No, I mean she didn’t call you anymore or anything like that, it’s called ghosted.”

“Oh, right, yes. It wasn’t just out of the blue really. She’d call, say she was busy, or say she was tired or a dozen other excuses. I just don’t think maybe she was all that interested in me beyond the few weeks we were dating. But,” Ann shrugged, “I guess you live and learn. It was wonderful whilst it lasted.”

“That’s a shame…”

They made small talk until Tib came back with someone on her arm, they both looked sweaty and thirsty.

“I’m going to get more drinks, you two want more?” Tib asked, smiling.

Ann nodded yes, and Anne shook her head no.

“Oh, g’wan, Lister…I’m getting you more anyway, suit yourself.”

Anne chuckled and looked at the woman Tib brought back, “This really is an excellent time for you to escape, Ms…?”

Tib laughed and said with a wink, “Yeah, you find out her name and then let me know, I’ll be right back.”

“Name’s, Eugénie…Pierre.” The woman said.

“Ravi de vous rencontrer, Eugénie, veuillez vous asseoir. De quelle partie de la France êtes-vous?”

“Tu parles français?”

“Oui.”

“C'est merveilleux!” Eugénie said, with a grateful smile. “Je viens de Rouen.”

“Ah, oui, je suis allé à Rouen plusieurs fois.” Anne smiled back at her and nodded, “Très belle ville. Je m'appelle Anne Lister et voici Ann...” The older woman looked at Ann expectantly, waiting for her to say her last name. Ann had been listening to them speak in French, catching every third or fourth, word thanks to her French studies in school, but the pace had been too quick and now she didn’t know what she was being asked. She looked at Anne in worried puzzlement.

“It seems I didn’t get told…or I have forgotten your last name, darling.”

Ann’s heart skipped a beat at the endearment and said, “Oh, uhhh, Walker, je m'appelle Ann Walker.” She said to the French woman with a smile.

Eugenie smiled and said, “Vous parlez aussi français? Je suis impressionné.”

“Oh no, I…I speak…je ne parle…qu'un…petit peu. A petit…petit peu…like really petit…” She indicated something very small with her thumb and forefinger.

Eugénie laughed and nodded, “Vous êtes mignon.”

Ann smiled and said, “Merci.”

Anne sat grinning broadly, she was pleased that Ann had at least _some_ French, she wondered if she had any Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, German, or any of the other languages she herself managed to pick up in her travels around the globe. There was something about Ann that she couldn’t help like more and more and Eugénie’s assessment of her being cute was part of it.

Ann looked over at Anne and smiled, then shook her head and looked down at her drink. She took another long drink of it, looking a little nervous.

“Voulez-vous nous excuser?” Anne asked Eugénie and the French woman smiled nodded her ascent.

Ann realized Anne was holding a hand out to her and she looked up into her smiling face, her heart sped up.

“Veux tu danser avec moi?”

Ann blinked a couple of moments while that question sunk in. “Um…”

“Dance, Mademoiselle Walker,” She said, with a smile, not judging her at all. “Would you care to-”

“Yes…uh…oui!” Ann said, quickly and stood up, nodding at Eugénie who told them to have fun.

The song that was playing stopped and the DJ announced to the crowd to check their coat check tickets, if they were between a certain number, they have won a prize.

Anne pulled out the ticket from her pocket, “If it’s money I’ll split it with you and donate my half to that charity you mentioned at the jazz lounge.” She then looked at the ticket and smiled.

Ann could have sworn if the lighting wasn’t as low as it was, she would have seen Anne Lister blushing.

“What is it?” Ann asked.

“It’s nothing…”

“What? Lemme see,” Ann said, intrigued because it was clearly something. She reached out for it, but Anne pulled the ticket away and the blonde woman followed it, taking her arm and pulling it towards her.

There was a bit of a mirth filled tussle and finally Ann was able to take purchase on the ticket and wrestle it out of Anne’s fingers.

She looked at it and a knowing smirk replaced her triumphant smile of a moment ago. On the back was the coat check woman’s name and her number underneath of it. She shook her head with a laugh and said, “I think you’ve won…”

“Have I?” Anne said, suddenly curious.

“Yeah, what’s probably a pretty good night with Sophie here, at least…”

Anne narrowed her eyes at her, but her lips still stayed in a smile, “I did say I would split any winnings with you…”

“Oh no,” Ann shook her head, “I was never what you call a ‘sharer’, I’m not very good at it.”

“Pity…” Anne said, her eyebrow going up and ignoring the narrowed eyes from Ann.

Just then the DJ announced that this next series of dances were for lovers only and she looked questioningly at Ann who smiled and shrugged, tilting her head to the side briefly.

“We’re lovers, aren’t we?”

It was Anne’s turn to narrow her eyes at Ann, not sure where she was going with that question.

The younger woman continued to explain, “You’ve been a lover, I’ve been a lover…” She pulled Anne more towards the middle of the floor and stood expectantly in front of her as the song started up.

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_

Ann moved in close and snaked her arm around Anne’s waist. Taking her hand in hers and pulling it to her chest. In the dominant lead position.

_Oh, baby now let’s get down tonight_

_Ooh baby, I’m hot just like an oven_

Anne looked down at Ann, and smiled, she shook her head slightly and put the shorter woman’s arm around her waist, so that both were around there now and she wasn’t leading this dance.

_I need some lovin’_

_And baby, I can’t hold it much longer_

They started their rhythm and Ann felt that hardness again, her breath hitched in her throat.

_It’s getting stronger and stronger_

_When I get that feeling_

Anne knew she had to have been feeling it for sure and she hoped she wasn’t rejected. She wasn’t sure if this was going to go anywhere tonight, but still, she didn’t want to cause a scene.

_I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing, oh baby_

_Makes me feel so fine_

In quiet answer, Ann tightened her arms around Anne’s waist, which deepened the smile on Anne’s face.

_Helps to relieve my mind_

_Sexual healing baby, is good for me_

_Sexual healing is something that’s good for me_

Ann looked up at the brunette woman and winked. There it was again, this feeling that Anne was this woman’s ‘girl’ and that she was the dominant one.

_Whenever blue teardrops are fallin’_

_And my emotional stability is leaving me_

_There is something I can do_

The feeling stayed through the next few lines of the song. It was weirding her out, that’s for sure.

_I can get on the telephone and call you up baby_

_And honey I know you’ll be there to relieve me_

_The love you give to me will free me_

Anne gasped when she felt Ann’s hands creep lower onto, ever slower, down to her bottom and again, she pulled her in closer to her, laying her head on her chest.

_If you don’t know the thing you’re dealing_

_Ohh I can tell you, darling, that it’s sexual healing_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

That did it for Anne, something clicked in her mind and if she didn’t think anything was going to happen between them tonight before, that though definitely reversed course.

_Let’s make love tonight_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_

_‘Cause you do it right_

Anne needed to gain some control back, she put her hands over Ann’s that were on her bottom and pulled them back up to her waist.

_Baby, I got sick this mornin’_

_A sea was stormin’ inside of me_

_Baby, I think I’m capsizin’_

Ann looked up questioningly and Anne made a face that told the blonde woman she was a naughty girl, but that it wasn’t unwelcome.

_The waves are risin’ and risin’_

_And when I get that feeling_

_I want sexual healing_

Ann held her gaze for a few more beats, then licked her bottom lip, wantonly. That was it for Anne, she grabbed her hand and turned, pulling Ann with her off of the dance floor, away from the tables and over to a quieter secluded place where there were people sitting on banquets, either talking closely or kissing each other.

Anne sat down when she saw an empty spot, in between a bump out of the wall and a couple who curiously looked almost like twins that were really into one another right now. There were no spaces for Ann to sit however and she stood, almost shyly in front of Anne, looking as though she didn’t know what to do. Until one of Anne’s hands reached for her and she took it.

The younger woman squealed a little as she was pulled in to sit on Anne’s lap. The hardness that she felt before when dancing closely with Anne earlier was back and this time, she was sitting right on it. There was no mistaking or denying what it was now and her heart started to pound in her chest.

“Are you alright?” Anne whispered in her ear, making the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up.

Ann couldn’t form words right now, the implications of what she was sitting on and what was possibly in store for her later were mind blowing. She just sat and stared at Anne’s face, then looked away trying to think of what she should say right now. The more she tried to think of something, the more the words got stuck on her tongue.

“Ann?” Anne asked, worried that Ann was having second thoughts, she had been the aggressor before, seemingly into whatever and now she might be starting to be repulsed the thought of what she was sitting on.

“I, uh, I…”

“Do you want to stop?”

Ann quickly shook her head ‘no’ a couple of times.

“Should I go?”

“No…no, I don’t want you to go…I was just…I was…”

“What’s the matter?”

Ann shifted on Anne’s lap ever so slightly and it pushed the base of Anne’s apparatus into her clit which gave her a jolt of pleasure and she had to stifle a moan.

“I don’t know…I…uh…I…” She shifted again and once again Anne got a shock of what felt like electricity straight to her core. This time she _did_ let out a little moan and a grin appeared on Ann’s lips. “Anne?”

Anne’s eye lids had slid closed and now she was pretty sure Ann knew what was happening to her each time she moved and that she was moving on purpose. She heard her name being called again and she had to bite her lip. The closeness of the blonde woman, the feelings that were stirring in her just by that fact alone and their earlier dance were making Anne want to move everyone out of proximity and do what her basest instincts were telling her to do. But she managed to hold it together, albeit with a little help of clearing her mind of all thoughts and also biting her inner cheek.

She opened her eyes, looked at Ann and asked, “Hmm?”

“Are you alright…?”

“I’m always-”

Her words were cut off by Ann shifting back and forth on her lap, slowly, deliberately and purposely grinding her posterior in Anne’s lap, leaving no doubt that she wasn’t delighted to discover what was underneath the fly of Anne’s trousers.

Anne swallowed and finished her sentence, “…alright…”

Ann leaned down and whispered in the brunette woman’s ear.

“Really? You don’t sound it…you sound… _bothered_ …” She shifted again, even harder this time and another unbidden moan escaped Anne’s lips.

Her hands slid down from where they were on Ann’s sides to her hips, stopping the blonde woman from moving any further. She then reached up with her left hand and brought her head down a bit, bringing their faces very close together.

“Can I kiss you?”

Ann’s heart was hammering harder in her chest, she was incredibly turned on and couldn’t speak, so in answer she moved her face closer to Anne’s and captured her lips in a kiss. One that started out soft and slow but became anything but in a very short amount of time.

When they broke for air, Anne immediately attached her lips to Ann’s throat, kissing and nibbling at the flesh there. This time it was Ann’s turn to moan. Truth be told, if she hadn’t stopped herself as soon as they started kissing, she would have been moaning the whole time.

“Careful, Anne…”

“With what?”

“You’ll leave a mark…”

“Precisely.” She whispered back.

“What if I have somewhere to be tomorrow…where there’s going to be family?”

“Wear a turtleneck…” Anne breathed next to her ear and took the lobe that was brushing her lip into her mouth. Pretending it was some other part of the blonde woman’s anatomy and giving it similar attention.

Ann gasped and then moaned, leaning in closer to Anne. Letting her nibble and lick at her earlobe as much as her heart desired. If she wasn’t already wet, she would be now, as she felt a somewhat familiar sensation in her nether regions. It made her want to squirm. She remembered something and bit her bottom lip, devilishly, moving her hips on Anne’s lap.

The brunette woman pulled back and looked into Ann’s blue eyes, seeing the fire in them, it made her clit pulse dangerously. Normally, if they were in a room by themselves, that fact wouldn’t really be a dangerous one, but in this setting, with people next to them so close that Anne could feel their heat on her skin, it was very, very dangerous. Especially with Ann deliberately grinding into her lap, to ensure that those pulses to her clit were not just burning embers, but a raging inferno of epic proportions.

Anne pulled Ann’s head down again, this time not asking permission or starting off slow, she shoved her tongue into her mouth and thrust it with abandon. Hopefully, it was giving the blonde woman a preview of what would be happening later. Because she decided in the last minute, that no matter what, tonight she would be with this intriguing angel. She knew she shouldn’t, but when did she ever really listen to or stick by the rules? Besides, denying the woman on her lap, something that she clearly, almost painfully desired would be a crime on humanity.

Or at least the humanity that was trying her utmost to make her come in her trousers right now. Before that could happen, she needed to take control of the situation. Except that Ann had started sucking her tongue, like it was what she had between her legs and her pussy throbbed so violently that she had to immediately pull away and think of unsexy things.

Ann leaned her forehead down on Anne’s and whispered, breathily into her ear, “Take me home and make me yours, _Daddy_.”

Two more violent throbs in her core and Anne had to take matters into her own hands, literally. Lifting Ann off of her lap, the blonde woman gave a surprised yelp and put her feet down on the floor as Anne stood up and pulled her back into her, grinding her pelvis and the hardness she had in her trousers into the shorter woman’s ass, whispering in her ear, hoarsely, “I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Me buried to the hilt, in your dripping hole, whilst you’re calling me Daddy and then screaming my name as you come all over my cock.”

Ann’s mouth dried up, along with her words. She closed her eyes, imagining that scene and leaned back into Anne, feeling her strong arms wrapped around her torso, holding her close, the warmth enveloping her like the coziest, comfiest blanket she had ever been wrapped in. She took purchase on one of the brunette woman’s forearms and steadied herself. She was starting to feel lightheaded as every last drop of blood was draining from her head and heart and converging on one particular area between her thighs.

“Ready to leave? Mmm?” Anne asked, her lips still just outside of Ann’s ear, “Are we?” She added, when Ann didn’t answer.

Ann nodded, still stricken by the overwhelming need that was coursing through her body.

“I need you to say it…”

Ann tried to unstick her tongue from within the cottonlike interior of her mouth, she thought of things that always made her mouth water, but nothing was doing that, until she thought of Anne, standing in front of her with her hardness in her hand and her other hand on Ann’s cheek as she knelt in front of her.

Anne could sense that Ann was struggling right now, “Ann…my love…tell me…yes or no?”

“Yessss…” Ann hissed.

Anne pressed her pelvis forward just a little more and Ann moaned, not even trying to hide it. She couldn’t, her mind was almost completely gone at this point. There was no club, there were no people, no music, just Anne all around her, holding her, whispering things like ‘my love’ in her ear and making her feel like she was special. It was true she didn’t know Anne long, but since she first laid eyes on her, she could tell, this was going to be the love of her life.

“Can you walk? Or did you need help?”

“I-I can walk…” Ann hoped she wasn’t lying; her legs did feel quite shaky at the moment. “I m-might need t-to latch on t-t-to your arm.” Uh oh, she stuttered more than twice in a sentence. Her mind and body were on sensory overload and her brain was sending out misfires from her synapses.

“Never fear, I’ve got you, my darling.” Anne said, as she straightened up, and stepped from behind Ann to just next to her, threading the blonde woman’s left arm to behind her back, then pulling close in a side hug and walking carefully towards Tib and their table.

“Ann!” A voice shouted from above the cacophony of the dance floor, “Annie!”

Ann narrowed her eyes towards where she heard her name coming from.

“Ann Walker! Stay where you are, don’t move!”

Ann could make out the voice and it was puzzling her, why would her cousin be in this particular club?

“It’s my cousin…Catherine…” She said, trying to spot her in the crowd of people.

“Uh oh…” Anne said, stiffening and moving away from her.

Ann suddenly felt cast adrift and she started to worry that her plans for the night would get ruined.

Finally, she could see her cousin rushing towards her from the dance floor.

“Annie! I can’t believe I found you here! What are you…” Catherine started to ask, then looked from her cousin to the person standing next to her trying to look casual, “Hello…who’s this?”

“This is…Anne…” Ann said and trailed off.”

Anne took over, “Lovely to meet you, Catherine, I’m Anne. Anne Lister.” She said and held out her hand for a shake.

“Ooh, you just sounded like Bond there.” Catherine said and lifted her eyebrows approvingly. “Nice to meet you…Anne…” She said and looked expectantly at her cousin. “Are you here together?”

“We…met…”

“We met at work and I told Ann about this place, she humoured me by coming out here tonight, I know it’s not her thing…” Anne lied.

Catherine rolled her eyes, “Since when?” She winked at her cousin and when Anne looked away towards the table where Tib was currently talking to Eugénie she gave Ann a thumbs up and an enthusiastic head nod towards Anne.

Ann smiled broadly and nodded her thanks to her cousin for her support. This meant she could cuddle back up to Anne, which she wanted to do again in the worst way, but she didn’t want to look to forward, since Anne looked a bit rattled at the moment.

“Did you come with anyone?”

“Well, Harriet’s been in a funk all week, so I decided to try to cheer her up, plus, who couldn’t get cheered up at an 80’s night?”

“What’s wrong this time?”

“Oh, you know her…relationship problems…”

It was Ann’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Honestly, Catherine, I know you mean well, but that’s constant with her…she’s going to ruin your night.”

“She can’t! I’ve brought Joe and Tom with me, those hunks can brighten any day…or night…”

“You do realise they’re a couple, right?”

“A couple of tasty dishes…” Catherine said, with a smile.

“Oh, God, Catherine, I think you’re becoming a monster…”

“What? I’m their ‘hag’, I can ‘sweat’ on them all I like.”

Ann shook her head, “We have to bring your vocabulary into the twenty first century, Cate.”

“They’re from America, that’s how they talk,” Catherine shrugged and hugged her cousin, “I’m so glad you’re here!”

Ann looked over at Anne who was looking over at the bar. Harriet was there, in a mood and nursing a large drink. Anne looked like she wanted to leave, right away.

“Is everything alright?” Catherine asked, as she pulled out of the hug and saw the puzzled look on her cousin’s face.

“Oh…yeah, fine.”

“Catey!” Two men yelled and ran up to just behind Catherine.

“Where’d you go… _hello_ …who’s this tall snacky looking friend of Dorothy Parker?” One of the men asked her, giving Anne the once over.

“Tom, Joe, this is my cousin’s friend, Anne Lister,” Catherine said, “They’re here together.” She added, with wiggle of her eyebrows at her cousin as Anne was shaking their hands as well.

The one called Joe said, “They make a very cute, couple. Tom, brunette on blonde, just like us, no?” The brown-haired man said to his partner, with a smile.

“And I bet I know who the bottom is…” Tom said and winked at Ann.

Anne smiled at the men, she could tell they were just trying to make the women laugh and have a good time. Seeing Harriet at the bar had sobered her slightly and she didn’t want a scene caused and Ann’s fun to be diminished. She would put that out of her mind and have a good time, but if it came to it, she would get them out of there as soon as possible.

“Are you two coming out to the dance floor? They’re just about to play some songs for the ladies…and by ladies, I mean the gay boys…”

All three women laughed and the DJ interrupted with the announcement.

“This one’s for all you lovers of that thing that should not be named during _Ladies’_ night, unless you’re into that though…ladies!” The DJ said with a good-natured laugh.

As the music to “It’s Raining Men” started up, there was a gigantic cheer from the whole crowd, not just the men that were there.

Tom and Joe screamed and pulled Catherine with them, who turned and reached for her cousin.

“C’mon! Annie, come on!” She beckoned her.

Ann turned to Anne and looked at her questioningly.

“Perhaps this is my cue to leave…”

“No, please stay, just one dance with my cousin and then we can leave…together… _please?”_

Anne looked at Ann, her lip looked like it was about to begin trembling. God, what had this woman done to her?

“Just one, okay?”

“Yes!” Ann exclaimed, took Anne’s hand and ran with her, pushing through the crowd to follow her cousin.

As the song reached its chorus, everyone was singing at the top of their lungs. The swell of the crowd kept pushing the two women into each other and Anne permanently moved herself to stand right behind Ann, keeping up the grinding from earlier on the seat of her dress.

The one song morphed into two, Anne didn’t have the heart to pull Ann off the dance floor as “Girl’s Just Want To Have Fun” started right from where the last song ended and when Madonna’s “Vogue” started after that and Ann turned around, showing off her ‘voguing’ skills, Anne definitely couldn’t stop her. Her face was a mask of joy.

As Madonna was doing her rap of the big Hollywood stars of yesteryear, Ann turned around and saw that someone had put a Santa hat on Anne. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she saw the most beautiful thing to her in the world at that moment, blow her a kiss and pull the hat a little more jauntily over her eye. Ann stepped up to her and whispered something into her ear.

Anne’s eyes threatened to close and she had to bite off a moan as the blonde woman used her hand to caress the shaft and push it into her core.

“We’re going!” Ann shouted to her cousin who was just behind them.

“Already?! It’s just gotten started!”

“I’ll call you tomorrow!” Ann wasn’t going to get talked into any more songs, she was ready to go.

“You better call me!”

“Joe, Tom, nice to meet you! Hopefully, we’ll see you again sometime!”

“Yes, baby, definitely!” Tom shouted.

“You two gorgeous creatures have fun!” Joe added with a wink and a thumbs up.

Anne stepped in and shook hands with everyone and after she was finished, Ann practically pulled her arm out of its socket trying to get off of the dance floor quickly.

Catherine came rushing up to Ann and asked to speak with her for a moment before she left, so Anne made her way over to her table with Tib and Eugénie.

“Tib…I know this is…”

“You want permission to leave with your girl there?”

“Well, yes…”

Tib nodded and took another swallow of her pint.

“Perhaps you should go square it away with your girl there,” Tib said, indicating to someone at the bar.

Harriet.

“She’s been watching you every time you popped into view. I’m assuming that’s _her_?”

Anne closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I better go and talk to her…can you tell Ann…”

“I’ll tell her you saw someone who you knew, I’m not telling her anything beyond that, you’ll have to sort your own mess out.” Tib said, not unkind, just factually.

Anne nodded, “I’ll be right back.”

“Good luck, mate.” Tib said, lifting her glass and sculling it back. “She is so fucked…” She said, after she swallowed the last bit.

Eugénie put her hand on Tib’s arm and rubbed it. “So…your place or mine?”

“How about the toilets for now, sweetheart and then you decide after that if you want more o’Tib? I can be a handful and maybe you don’t want me to mess up your sheets.”

The French woman narrowed her eyes, and said in her heavily accented English, “How would you mess up my sheets?”

“I’m into candles and wax and the whole shebang,” She said, putting her hand on Eugénie’s knee and squeezing and I’m assuming by some of those tattoos on your forearm that wouldn’t be unwelcome?”

“Mais non,” Eugénie smiled and leaned in looking at Tib’s.

“May yes…” Tib said, with a wink, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a promising kiss.

When they came apart for air, Tib sat back and just saw the blonde woman at the bar storm off, not giving a glance back at Anne. She went to the coat check, looked over at Ann and Catherine with daggers in her eyes and left.

Anne walked back to the table, shaking her head.

Eugénie looked at Tib and nodded, “I’ll be over at the bar, getting more drinks, come join me there when you’re done?”

“Thanks, love…”

“De rien, mon amour.”

Tib watched her walk away and breathed out a sigh, “Jesus Holy Mother of Flippin’ Christ. Lord, thank you.”

“Saying your prayers, _mate_?” Anne said, with a chuckle as she walked up to the table.

“For that ass? Yes, you bet your sweet tits.”

Anne laughed.

“I’m surprised you can laugh after what I just witnessed over at the bar.”

“She’s delusional and I’m over it. I’m living it up tonight.”

“Are you alright, Anne, really…” Tib was concerned as she watched her normally measured friend drain her glass of whiskey.

“You called me, Anne, you really must be worried, mate.”

Tib narrowed her eyes at her, “You know, I’m often brash and uncaring, but I would listen if you need it.”

“I’m alright, Tib,” Anne said, “I’m-”

“I know, I know, mate, you’re ‘always alright’ but-”

“What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted was that, for all intents and purposes at this moment I’m single and I’m fine.”

“She still supposed to come tomorrow to decorate, right?”

Anne looked at her pointedly, then pointed a finger at her friend, “We’ll see…”

Ann came up as Tib was going to ask if Anne was still sure she should go anywhere with her, maybe just leave it until after tomorrow, but before she could say anything Ann slid her hands around Anne’s waist and squeezed her back against her. Her friend’s eyes closed and she turned her head to her to accept a loving kiss.

‘Well, that’s settled then.’ Tib thought, shaking her head.

Catherine, who had walked over to the bar area, came back and said to Ann, “Harriet’s gone.”

“Who told her to leave?” Ann asked and then answered her own question straight away, “ _No one_ told her _that’s_ who, she’s such a drama queen and I’m fed up with it.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Ann-”

“No, Anne, you don’t know her…she’s-”

“I just meant that you’re squeezing my ribs rather hard, darling…don’t worry about _her_. Let’s get you home, shall we?”

Tib was rather impressed at her friend’s callous attitude towards her girlfriend, it was almost as if the ‘Anne of old days’ were back. But she was also scared for her and scared for Ann, she hoped that wasn’t a rebound thing, she really wished Anne would talk to her.

“Tib, we’ll see you later, yeah? I mean…I’ll see you later. Don’t wait up, _mate_.” Anne said, with a wink.

“Be good to yourself, _mate_ …” Tib tried to pour all the sincerity and the compassion she could muster into that message. “I might wait up anyway…if you’ll be back sometime before Monday, that is.”

“If I’m not…send out the search party.” Anne smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

In spite of herself, Tib had to laugh at that.

At the coat check, the woman who had helped them earlier smiled at Anne right away, recognizing her.

“Going so soon?”

“Yes, I’m afraid, but probably will be back some time soon, it’s a great place.”

“That’s good, I’m glad.”

Anne found her claim ticket in her pants pocket and went to hand it over, but the woman waved her off. “Oh no, I don’t need it back, you keep it. For…sometime later maybe?” She smiled shyly trying not to be too loud or look at Ann.

“Oh, sorry no, I shouldn’t. Thanks anyway.” She said, pushing the ticket on the small counter towards the woman and looking over at Ann who had narrowed her eyes at the retreating form of the woman.

“Careful, darling…”

“What?” Ann asked, as innocently as an assassin.

“Nothing, of course…” She laughed and pulled Ann in closer as they waited.

Shortly, Sophie came back with their two coats.

“Have a wonderful night, Sophie,” Anne said, and helped Ann with her jacket, “Where’s the accent from? Norway?”

“Denmark.” Sophie smiled, and asked, “You’ve been?”

“Yes, many times. I have friends there.”

“Well, hopefully you have another,” Sophie smiled, again and Ann went to say something, but Anne stopped her from doing that by capturing her lips in a kiss. 

Before they were done, Sophie took the claim check for the coat, scrunched it up and put it in her pocket, shaking her head.

As they waited outside for their Uber, Ann took up her now familiar place in Anne’s side and put one of her hands into the front of the taller woman’s coat.

“Oh, darling…why don’t you have gloves?”

“I forgot them…”

“We should wait in the club then.”

“In the lounge with Miss Denmark? Not on your life, bub.”

Anne laughed, “You know she doesn’t hold a candle to you…”

“Yes, but I’m not going to let her undress you with her bedroom eyes…least not in front of me.”

“So possessive, why didn’t I know this about you in the jazz club?”

“You didn’t ask…”

Anne laughed again.

They stayed quiet while they both let the feelings from earlier wash over themselves. By the time the car pulled up and confirmed the name on the order they were practically crawling out of their skin.

Anne let Ann get in first and then shut the door and they were off towards Ann’s house. The blonde woman tried to get close to Anne in the back seat, but she held her at arm’s length.

“Why?” Ann asked.

“Because, darling, we’re not doing anything until we get back to yours.”

“Again, why?”

“Because I said so.”

“You know that is the worst reason anyone could give in the world, right now, right?”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules, I just live by them…”

“What rule?” Ann was starting to get frustrated.

“The one’s I’ve made up…”

“Ooh, you are so maddening…” Ann sat back in her seat, a little perturbed.

“Don’t be like that, Ann dear,” Anne said, a little sorry she had been teasing the poor woman wo was clearly on the edge, “I just don’t want to spoil things. You want to have a…an intense…you know…time don’t you?”

“Yes,” Ann said, moving closer in the seat to get some warmth from Anne. “Can I just…my hands.” She said, rubbing them together.

Anne took them into hers and rubbed a little more, then bent down and blew warm air on them.

By the time they pulled up outside of Ann’s house they both had worked themselves up into such a state it would have been cruelty if they separated. Anne had gone back to not letting Ann touch her anywhere other than her hands and it was frustrating her a bit, she was a very touch sensitive person and wasn’t above begging. She started to whine when they hit the street she lived on and Anne had to take both her hands in hers and hold them so that she would stop trying to touch her.

“Is everything alright back there, ladies?”

“Fine, uh…”

“Booth, name’s John Booth.”

“Fine, Booth, she’s just not…feeling well, don’t worry though, we’ll be out of your hair in a moment.”

“I’m fine, Mr. Booth, just cold, thanks.” Ann said, making sure the man wasn’t too worried about her spewing in his car. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, t’heater broke yesterday and I’m waiting for part to fix it to come in.”

“No worries, Booth, I won’t take it out on your rating.”

“Thank you, ma’am, I’d be much obliged t’ya.”

“This is me here.” Ann said, making ready to get out of the car.

Anne stayed in and gave Booth an extra tip to help with his heater bill.

“No, ma’am, now…”

“I know you through my Aunt, Booth, you’ve got three girls, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Anne nodded, “Come over to Shibden, Monday morning, if you’re not too busy I might have something for you to do.”

“I…uhhh…”

“Booth, it’s just a job, not an existential question about life.” Anne smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

“Thank you, Ms. Lister.”

“You’re welcome, Booth. See you Monday.” She nodded and slid out of the backseat.

“Will do.”

Anne noticed Ann was waiting for her on the front stoop, instead of going into her house.

“You needn’t have waited, dear.”

“I was making sure you were going to actually get out of the car and not have him take you home.”

“I’m much too intrigued by you to do that…” Anne said, stepping close to Ann who snaked her arms around her waist and looked at her lips. Anne dipped forward and pinned her to the door, kissing her with abandon and starting up her grinding from the club. When they broke from the kiss Anne whispered in Ann’s ear, “Let’s not give a free show, darling, how about you unlock the door?”

“It’s unlocked…”

Anne smiled against her neck, where she had attached her lips again.

“Well then…” She held the blonde woman to her and opened the door, making sure she didn’t stumble back through.

When they got inside and closed the door, Anne was immediately on her, turning her around and pushing her up against the wall of the foyer. She reached around to Ann’s front and undid the buttons of her coat and then pulled it off of her unceremoniously, throwing it to the chair.

“Is this good for you,” Anne whispered hoarsely into Ann’s ear. “You like it a little…rough, Ann?”

“Y-yes…this is fine…”

“What’s _not_ fine?” The brunette woman’s breath in her ear was making her squirm against the wall and she pushed back a little.

Ann was breathing hard and whispered back at her, “I-If you…” She groaned against her hand as Anne pushed up against her backside a little harder, “If you… _slap_ …me, I will…I _will_ get my cricket bat and nut you in the gourd.”

Anne laughed out loud at that. “Taken under advisement.” She said, then kissed her neck, licking out at it and making her mewl as she also nibbled the flesh there.

“Shall we do it here?” Anne asked, still using an inquisitive and respectful tone.

“I’d like to…sit maybe…” Ann’s legs were getting again wobbly with all the adrenaline running through them.

Anne turned her around and put her hands behind the blonde woman’s thighs, helping her to hop up on her hips. As soon as she was settled, they started kissing and Anne carefully watched the path out of the corner of her eye as she made her way over to the sofa so that she didn’t trip and possibly injure them both.

Once at the sofa, she placed her on the cushion and pulled back from the kiss, smiling broadly at the woman watching her, taking her scarf out of her coat and from around her neck and then taking the coat off, depositing it on the chair that had Ann’s.

Ann was smiling, waiting for her to come back over, so she could kiss her again. The kisses were electric and her stomach was feeling a certain delicious anticipation, that was keeping the smile on her lips.

Anne sat down next to her and pulled her onto her lap, making them both groan. The brunette woman couldn’t believe how sensitive she was when pressure was put on the apparatus that she was strapped into. She was wearing a special piece that was supposed to give her pleasure as well, which the clerk had told her was all the rage now, or something like that. Of course, she had gone into a shop, she always needed to talk to a clerk before purchasing something such as this. She wanted to make sure it was going to be right for her and whomever she used it on. This wasn’t an impulse buy but was bought because of a dare. And she was so glad that it worked out like this.

After they had been heavily making out for a while and Anne felt ready to almost pop, she pulled off the current kiss and breathed out, “What would you like?”

Ann tried to focus on her face, she had been close to what she was pretty sure would be her first orgasm without being directly touched on her clitoris.

“I uhhh…whatever you want…”

Anne shook her head, “But what do _you_ want?” She asked again and watched Ann bite her lip as she thought.

After a few moments, Ann sat bolt upright, swung herself around and sat cow-girl style across Anne’s lap. She hugged her head into her chest, getting comfortable in this position and undulated her hips, which helped her hike up her dress. She kicked her pumps off and pulled back, looking at Anne’s face, which was a mask of surprised lust. Bending down to her ear she whispered without hesitation, “I want you to fuck me with that big cock of yours. I’ve been wanting that all night and now I’m gonna get it.”

As she said the last five words, she moved her hips in a rocking motion and made Anne grunt each time. When she added, “Isn’t that right, _Daddy_?” Anne had to close her eyes and think of anything except what Ann was doing on her lap. Finally, when she couldn’t take it anymore, she had to switch their positions, so her clit wasn’t being constantly and deliberately bumped.

With Ann now on the sofa, Anne slid herself down off onto the floor and sat on her haunches, narrowing her eyes at the woman who just blew her mind and almost made her come for the second time tonight just by rubbing up against her.

She ran her hands up over the outside of her thighs, over her green velvet dress, her face held the question she wanted to ask and Ann read it, answering in the affirmative with a nod. Again, the blonde took her bottom lip into her mouth by putting her teeth over it, the anticipation making her feel like she was getting what she wanted on Christmas morning.

Anne pushed up Ann’s dress and pulled down her very stylish, but very wet black lace knickers. She sighed at the aroma that taking these off caused to be released in the immediate area. Pulling Ann forward on the couch, she pushed her dress up even higher, exposing Ann to the air and to her senses.

“Oh,” Ann, gasped as Anne leaned in and placed a kiss right on her vagina, “Yes…” She pushed her hips more forward, trying to get some friction on her clit, but Anne seemed to be content kissing her outer lips and pubic bone. “Please…I need you…”

“What do you need from me, Little One?”

Ann’s eyes had been shut since she felt Anne’s tongue lick out at the flesh of her dripping sex, but the nickname Anne just called her made her shut them tighter, she never knew she could be turned on by that, but it was doing the trick for her nicely right now.

“I need…” She said through clenched teeth, she was getting shy about what she needed Anne to do, but she knew, the sooner she could get her to do this, the sooner they would get to do the other thing she had been excited to try since earlier in the evening. She mustered her courage and just blurted it out, “I need you to put your tongue on my clit and lick it.”

Anne was proud of her, and it brought to mind a song, she couldn’t help but ask, “Before I stick it?”

“Precisely, now no jokes, just do it.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Anne said, leaned in and snaked her tongue through Ann’s folds, making her way right up to her clit and swirling her tongue around it.

“Ooh, yes! Right there, oh my God! Right there, yes…yes…yes…”

Anne loved that Ann was so vocal. She loved being that way too, but in a different way. What she would do is to tell her lovers what her intentions were, that way there could be no ambiguity and if they didn’t like what she was going to do, they could talk about it and she could switch tack, without taking each other out of the moment.

“I’m going to bring you off, darling, just to take the edge off…”

“But…I want to… _come_ with _you_ …”

“You will be, my love, this is just to make it better for you, I promise, it’ll feel better after you come, all right?”

Ann smiled and nodded, jutting her hips out a little bit more in answer.

Anne went back in and took her clit into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue back and forth over it. Ann cried out, she was breathing hard and she could feel herself speeding towards her release, she put her hand on the back Anne’s neck and pulled her into her pussy a little closer, grinding her hips towards her. As she bumped and ground into the brunette’s face, Anne was moaning her approval of Ann taking charge of the pace. Soon, Ann was crying out, but Anne could tell she wasn’t done, she kept her ministrations up on her clit and slid one finger into her hole. Using the flat of her tongue to keep pressure on her clit, she stayed there letting Ann continue to dictate the pace. Finally, after she twisted her finger and added another, rubbing on her g-spot Ann shouted out and came all over her fingers and face.

Anne did her best to lick up all the wetness that flowed from the woman above her, but there was quite a lot.

As Ann came down from the high of her orgasm she pulled Anne up to give her a kiss, she noticed her face was very wet.

“Did I do all that?”

Anne nodded, “You’ve been storing up a lot I see…”

Ann chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Anne’s lips. As they parted, the blonde woman let herself go slack and a very satisfied sigh escaped her, she regarded Anne and started giggling.

Anne sat back on her haunches and smiled at her, rubbing her thighs, and watching her devolve into more giggles, after a few moments she asked, “What’s so funny?”

Ann let out a louder laugh and mirth filled sigh and said, “I _absolutely_ love the fact that you did all that with the Santa hat still on.”

Anne opened her mouth in a surprised but joyous look, then her face went serious, “I bet you’d love that…wouldn’t you?” She asked, getting up on her knees and running her hands up from Ann’s thighs to her sides.

Ann, who had slid her eyelids closed when she felt Anne rubbing her thighs and then her side, opened one eye and looked at her with a questioning smirk on her lips.

“What?” She finally asked, when Anne didn’t follow it up with the answer.

“Santa to be your Daddy…”

Ann laughed and said, “Oh, you know it…big Daddy Santa Claus…”

Anne’s smile deepened and she leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, asking, “And what do you want for Christmas, Little One?”

Ann let out a groan as she felt Anne caressing her over her mound and cupping her sex.

“I want…” She said, then trailed off.

“Hmm?”

“Oh God, you’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Anne smiled deeper and said, “You started it, so _yes_ , you’re going to have to say it.”

Ann sighed and looked right into Anne’s dark chocolate eyes and said, with a hint of definace, “I want _Santa…_ to take her big… _hard_ dick and bury it in my hot… _wet_ pussy…I’m ready for her.”

Anne had been prepared to be unphased with whatever Ann had said, after all it was just a little bit of naughty role-play, nothing too serious, but the way Ann said it, with a confident yet hungry tone, had her clit throbbing and she had to close her eyes.

Ann continued, “I want her to make me scream her name so loud that everyone in Halifax would know I was hers tonight…”

That spurred Anne into action, her eyes flew open and she narrowed them at Ann, sliding her hands around her ass and pulling her even more forward, she then took one of the couch cushions that were next to Ann, pulled it down to the floor and set it under her knees, bolstering herself upwards. Next, she leaned back in and kissed Ann hard, her tongue licking her bottom lip gently, asking for permission to enter, when it was granted, she thrust it in and started a rhythm that was more of a promise of what was to come.

“Santa Anne’s gonna do her best to give that to you, darling,” She said, when she ended the kiss and pulled back a little, her voice was as hoarse as if she had just been yelling. As she spoke, she reached down and undid the fly of her trousers.

Ann looked down, the sight of the big red dildo that Anne pulled out made her smile, she said, “How fitting, Santa…”

“I thought it was a festive color…” She smirked.

“Leave your trousers on…”

“Good…I’m glad you said that, because I was going to…”

Anne leaned in and smoothed the tip of her big red dick over Ann’s wet pussy lips, she applied pressure to the top of it, making sure Ann felt it over her clit and smiled when she heard the blonde woman gasp.

Ann closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side, lost in the incredibly hot feelings of what Anne was doing to her. She put her hand over her breast and rubbed it.

The sight of what she was doing to Ann and what she was doing to herself with her hand massaging her breast tested Anne’s fortitude, she again had to close her eyes and think of other things so that she wouldn’t come too soon. That was really hard to do at the moment, as Ann’s moans were hitting her ear like the most beautiful song she had ever heard in her life. She steeled herself as she thought of being able to give Ann what she wanted, like finding the most sought after, rare present in the world, that only she was allowed to bring to this wanton angel before her. Anne reached out and caressed the breast that Ann wasn’t currently worrying with her own hand, increasing the moans that were emanating from her by at least a decibel or two.

“Yes…” Ann breathed out.

“Ann, my darling, open your eyes…” Anne said, stilling her hand on the woman’s breast. When she didn’t obey, she said, more forcefully, “Ann…I said open them…”

Ann did as she was told and looked into Anne’s dark eyes again, trying to focus, her heart beat harder at the smile on her lips, it was devilish, yet loving and it held the promise of very good things to come for her.

As Ann looked on, Anne pushed the tip of her cock slightly and hovered it over her wet hole, she looked deep into Ann’s eyes and waited, her eyes holding the question.

Ann nodded her ascent and moaned as she felt the tip slide in, it was bigger than she had anticipated and it made the breath hitch in her throat.

Anne went slowly, letting Ann adjust to her girth, inching forward as she saw Ann’s face relax and her moans increase. A million things went through her mind to say to her in this moment, many of them very scandalous, but there was one in particular that she thought might get a reaction out of Ann above all others.

“Santa Anne’s little one is such a dirty girl, isn’t she?”

Ann gasped out and closed her eyes, it told Anne she had struck the right note.

She continued her praise, “Mm, you feel so good, so tight, so unbelievably wet.”

Ann moaned low in her throat and opened her eyes, almost accusatorily. She said, “Fuck me harder.”

‘Oh, Lord.’ Anne thought. Was she supposed to be this turned on at how demanding Ann was? Wasn’t she supposed to be the one in charge here?

“I will…I _will_ …” She said, thrusting her hips forward and burying her cock further in Ann’s pussy. She still wanted to make sure she didn’t move too quickly, but Ann put her hands around her waist and started pushing and pulling at her, as if to tell her to get a move on.

Anne pushed forward even more and the moan that ripped from Ann as she bottomed out inside her started to make her clit pound in earnest. The device that was on the base of the cock was hitting her right where she needed it, but again, she wished she hadn’t put it on, it was going to make her come too soon for her liking and with the way Ann was moaning and gasping, she felt that she could have gotten there better without it. Ann’s looks, sounds and even her scent were making it hard enough. She almost wanted to get up and excuse herself to remove it, but she thought Ann might think there was something wrong with her, or it would put her out of the mood and she didn’t want that. She _definitely_ couldn’t abide it.

“Anne…please… _now_ …”

Anne had been still trying to get her feelings under control, there were many coursing through her. Desire, of course, being the strongest, but there had been love there, too. ‘So soon? How could it be?’ She thought. For the past few years, she tried not to let her heart go to such frivolous fancies such as thinking there was love at first sight, or even second, third, thirtieth sight. She had given of her heart so freely in the past, and usually came out with the short end of the stick by the time all was said and done.

Ann though, Ann was definitely something special, something different. She was hot for her, that was evident from the first time they had locked eyes in the jazz lounge, but she was also attentive in other ways and that was what Anne was getting the love feelings from.

However, the way she was now, was that she was definitely hot for Anne and she was squirming on the sofa for her. Anne narrowed her eyes at Ann’s hand snaking it down her torso with one hand, to her sex, to try and get some friction going on her clit, while she was pinching her nipple with the other. That did it for Anne, something clicked in her brain and she was back in the moment and in charge again.

Covering Ann’s wrist with her hand, she wrapped her fingers around it and squeezed a shade harder than she would have if she wasn’t trying to get her attention and stopping her progress. “You’ve been in charge for a while now, I’m taking over from here.”

“Yes…” Ann breathed out, relieved that Anne would finally be giving her what she wanted, what she needed in this moment. She thought about what she must look like to Anne right now, so open, so wanton and worried that maybe she’d look cheap to her, or easy, or even ‘cock mad’, but the fact is, she never really was that way about anyone else using something like that on her. She did like penetration, but she thought she was mainly into fingers, the occasional toy, when the mood struck her, which wasn’t too often in her sheltered life up until now, it’s just that when she felt the hardness in Anne’s trousers earlier that night, and thought about what she could do with it, she suddenly didn’t want anything else.

Anne smiled as she took both of Ann’s hands in her own and held her by her wrists, she leaned forward and kissed her hands, suddenly getting an idea and pulling one hand off of the other, bringing her hand to her mouth, pressing two of the fingers to her lips, slightly parting them. She saw Ann narrow her eyes at her in wonder as she pressed them past her lips. Anne winked at her when she saw the desire flame in her eyes as she slid them in and out of her wet mouth, as she did that, she started the same rhythm with her hips, going slow at first and then picking up her pace.

Ann tried to keep looking at Anne, her fingers in her mouth, coupled with her hard cock in her grasping hole were causing her clit to pulse wildly and she had to close her eyes.

Anne took her fingers out of her mouth with a slow motion that ended in a loud popping sound. She put Ann’s hand on her waist and moved to hover above her, putting her hands around her hips and pulling her in a little closer to her. She leaned down to whisper in her ear as she kept a slow and steady pace.

“Are you my good ‘little one’?”

Ann nodded, she couldn’t really talk right now, Anne’s dick was hitting her g-spot in just the exact right place at the moment and she couldn’t form words, she could only moan as she pulled out and then gasp as she pushed back in and bottomed out.

“Ann, open your eyes…”

Ann shook her head, she couldn’t, she didn’t want to, the feelings washing over her were too good and she wanted to keep feeling them until she came.

“Ann, I said open your eyes…”

The blonde woman shut them tighter.

“Are you close?”

Ann nodded.

“Are you _really_ close?”

Ann nodded and moaned. She was so close, just a few more strokes and she’d be done. The delicious feeling she’d been chasing since they started this session, had finally swept her up like a wave and she was just about to ride it over the crest, which would bring her crashing into the shore in a lather of frothy spray. That thought alone was making her pussy walls grasp Anne’s hardness with each beat of her heart.

Anne could see and hear the telltale signs of Ann’s orgasm being imminent. She was moaning constantly and her eyes were shut tight, her hands were grasping at her chest, over her dress and she had sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she bore down with her hips so that Anne would continue to hit the right spot until it sent her right over the edge.

But just when she thought it would happen, Anne stilled her hips and then pulled out altogether.

Ann’s eyes flew open and then narrowed.

“Oh, so you _can_ open your eyes, how novel.” Anne said, mischief evident in her voice.

Ann let out a frustrated sigh and said, “I was so close…why…”

“There’s your voice, that’s good, you’re getting much better.”

“If this is some kind of…”

“I just thought it was polite that if I asked you a question that you could answer it.”

Ann cocked her head and tried sincerely to remember the question.

Anne looked at her with a smirk, she was squirming and trying to get closer to Anne’s cock, so she held her hips down to the sofa cushions harder than she had been. Truth be told, there was nothing in the world she wanted to do than push forward into Ann’s wet hole, but she knew holding her off a little more would make it better for the blonde woman. She wasn’t going to keep her going all night that way, just for a little more. After all, it would make it better for herself too.

Ann wanted nothing less than for Anne to sink it back in and cry out her love for her into the air. But she was being mean, holding out on her, and for what? To teach her some sort of a lesson? Well, she’d have to try to pay attention in class a little more then.

She cleared her throat and tried to focus on calming her breathing.

“I’m sorry, what was the question again? What did I need to do?”

“I want you to talk to me and I asked if you were my good little one.”

“Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes…I’m your…” Ann trailed off.

“My _what_?”

“I’m your ‘good little one’…”

Anne raised an eyebrow, “I’m your good little one _what_?”

Ann blew out breath from her nose, she was slowly getting control of her libido, but Anne was making that very hard with her questions. Finally, after several moments, she did.

“I’m your good little one, _Daddy_ …”

Anne smiled widely, “There’s my girl…”

Ann nodded and smiled, grateful she approved.

“There you go, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Anne caressed her cheek and ran the back of her fingers over her lips.

Ann shook her head ‘no’ and placed a kiss on her fingers. 

Just then, another thought occurred to Anne and she smiled deeply at Ann.

“How would you like to be on top, hmm?”

“Wh-?”

Anne smiled deeper still and looked into Ann’s questioning blue eyes, she rubbed the head of the toy between her legs through the blonde woman’s folds, eliciting a gasp from her.

“I wondered if you’d prefer to be on top now, for a bit…dictating your own pace…”

“I’ve never done that before…”

“Well then, there’s a first for everything. Come…” Anne chuckled as she reached out for Anne’s hands to help her sit up, “…and then _come_.” She smirked.

Anne pulled Ann up from the sofa, and gave her a sultry kiss, all the while the head of her cock rubbed between the legs of Ann. She also shimmied her dress up her torso and when the kiss ended, she pulled it over her head and gave an approving smile to her black lace bra. As she altered their positions, preparing to sit down on the sofa and pull Ann on top of her, she asked, “Is there anything you want me to do in particular? Take the hat off, perhaps?”

“Oh, no, _please_ , I love the hat on you…it’s so adorable.” Ann smiled.

“Well, ‘adorable’ is not quite the look I was trying to portray as I stand here with my cock in between your legs…but if you’re sure…”

Ann smiled again without showing her teeth and then leaned up to Anne’s ear, “I think it’s incredibly sexy for you to be fucking me with that hat on, is that the look you were going for?”

“That’d be it, yes.”

“Good.”

“Now, one more thing in terms of housekeeping duties, then we’ll be off and running. What about my clothes? As soon as I get rid of that very lovely bra of yours, you’ll be starkers, what would you like with my attire?”

Ann smiled again, she was appreciating the care Anne was taking with her and making sure her needs were met, but once they got going, she just wanted her to take her. So maybe this would be the way for her to do that, and she was grateful for it.

Ann regarded Anne’s attire again, the red velvet waist coat that looked like it was tailored, it had festive green buttons, her impossibly white button down shirt and the trouser pants in black satin were opened at the zip front to allow the dildo to be free, but she worried about what would happen to the trousers when they went to the next position.

“I’d love you to keep the trousers on, but…they might be ruined.”

“If you want them on…then on they stay…anything else?”

Ann smiled and nodded, but took matters quickly into her own hands. She went for the waistcoat buttons and undid them, when that was done, she started on the buttons to her white shirt; all the while looking into Anne’s eyes. She loved the look she saw in them, strong, confident, desire and approval. When she had the shirt undone, she pulled the tails out of her trousers and smoothed her hands over Anne’s stomach, delighting in the shivers she was causing in the normally in control woman. As she snaked her hand under the waistband of her pants and then around the harness and toy, she felt the wetness coming from her, the evident desire of this very fascinating woman was making her pulse pick up. She couldn’t believe she was doing this to Anne, but then again, she was wearing some sort of device, that was pressing on her clit, she realized, sadly, that she couldn’t take all the credit for it.

But she was feeling bold right now, so she asked, “Is this all for me?”

Anne’s eyes slid closed, Ann was back to being in charge and it was making her lose her mind a little. 

When she nodded, Ann smirked and said, “What? I couldn’t hear that…”

“Oh lord…”

“It’s all for me, I know it…now sit back on the sofa and let me ride you.”

“Ann…” Anne breathed out, her eyes still closed, the desire coursing through her so strongly that all of the hairs on her flesh were standing up and giving her the shivers.

“Come, let’s sit you down and let me rock your world, shall we?”

Anne let herself be backed up against the couch and then was pushed down to a seated position. She had opened her eyes and the site of Ann made her mouth dry up and her tongue stick to its surroundings.

Ann was naked except for her black tights and she was smoothing her hands down her sides and then bringing them back up over her breasts. Putting on a little show for Anne. Next, she took the clip and pins out of her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. As she shook it out, she decided to do a couple of model-like poses and then turned to the side putting the shoulder closest to Anne up high while her other one was lower, hiding her face with her hair. She started to move sexily, putting her hands on her hips and biting her lower lip, then got self-conscious and laughed at herself.

Anne had to laugh too, the things she was doing were turning her on, but as soon as Ann broke down and stopped, she had to admit how much she loved her cute side too.

“You’re such a temptress, Mata Hari, you…”

“I know, I don’t know how those ladies and gents do it at the strip clubs.”

“Well, I’m sure if you put in a pole and a mirror ball, you’ll have at least one patron here every night.”

Ann laughed and then bit her lip as Anne put a hand out to her. Taking it in hers, she got up on the sofa, putting her knees on either side of Anne’s legs and sitting on her lap for a moment. She looked down at Anne and all of the funny, mirth-filled thoughts went out of her head straight away. She had been about to make a joke about the fact that Anne said ‘put a pole in’, but the sight before her was too sexy and she didn’t want to ruin the moment. Anne’s waistcoat and shirt were parted, showing her toned stomach and black sports bra. The dildo was standing at attention and still glistening with Ann’s juices. The air of desire hung thick between them and their breathing increased as they both tried to figure what the other was going to do next.

Ann was the first to move, she reached between them and put her hand around the phallus, pulling and pushing slightly, which was making Anne groan. Ann quirked an eyebrow and kept up the ministrations, this time going a little harder.

Anne willed herself not to close her eyes and give in to the desirous feelings spreading out from the place that Ann was currently fanning the embers to. If she did, she would surely come and she was now desperate to finish with Ann, she thought it would be the best way to end this current round of sex. She concentrated on Ann’s mouth and finally, the blonde woman was leaning forward to capture her mouth in a kiss.

Ann broke it off early, it was completely wanton of her she knew, but she wanted to be sitting on Anne’s hardness while they kissed and she felt she needed to get that done now before she completely either lost her nerve or conversely came on her legs because she was as equally nervous as she was turned on. As she rose up, slightly, she put her hand on Anne’s shoulder to steady herself and then positioned the head of the penis right over her hole. The brunette woman drew in a breath and put both hands around her hips, helping to steady her as she bore down on the hard dildo and sat down completely. They both groaned as Anne was finally in to the hilt and Ann leaned forward to kiss her with abandon.

When the hot, wet kiss ended. Anne sat there, not moving for several moments, just sitting and smoothing her hands over Ann’s skin, first on her hips, next at the small of her back and then up on her shoulders. They were looking into each other’s eyes. Waiting.

Anne was waiting to see if it was too much for Ann, if it was, she would certainly stop. It would be hard, but she wasn’t about to hurt this angel.

Ann was waiting for her vagina to stop violently pulsing, again, she was completely turned on beyond anything she had ever experienced before and she was about to come just from Anne’s kisses and then the loving caresses. She felt like she was a teenager again, being touched for the first time. That thought brought Madonna’s ‘Like a Virgin’ to mind and then that brought the memory of singing ‘Angel’ to Anne in the club. And then the way Anne was grinding on her, with the dick that was currently in her grasping hole and then the make-out session they had on the banquet in the club.

Ann moaned deeply as an orgasm ripped right through her, she didn’t even really have time to react and stop the thoughts that were going through her head so she could last longer, she dropped her head down and moaned and gasped loudly next to Anne’s ear, waiting for the spasms to stop.

Anne could tell what was happening and it caught her a little off guard, but she also felt like it was the sexiest thing she’d ever witnessed. She had watched as Ann’s face went from dominant, to playful, then switched to that of desirous and finally her eyes were practically rolling back into her head and she was moaning uncontrollably. The brunette woman put her arms fully around Ann’s back and squeezed her closer to her, giving loving kisses to the side of her face and emitting encouraging sounds from her throat, finally she whispered, “You look so sexy when you come on my cock, Ann…did you like that?”

Ann felt a little embarrassed at first, because she came without being able to control it, but the loving and sexy words Anne was dripping into her ear, like the sweetest honey, were making her feel safe and wanted again. As Anne kept talking to her, she found that she could be ready to go again, soon after an orgasm. She never thought she would be able to do that, as she never had been before. Pulling back to look into Anne’s face, the older woman smiled, happy for her that she had such a good release.

“When you’re ready, darling, I want you to fuck me…hmm? You can do that, I know you can.” Anne said, looking deeply into her eyes. The sincerity in them and the steadiness in her voice pushed away any self-doubt or inadequate feelings. The words, however, slowed her slightly down because they gave her pussy some aftershocks of pleasure and she was basking in them. Laying her forehead on Anne’s she let out another low moan.

Anne was thoroughly enjoying the moment with Ann, loving the fact that she just witnessed this, but she knew she couldn’t stay all night, so she blocked out any other thought to just be with Ann right here, right now.

After a few more moments in which Ann caught her breath, she leaned in for a much-needed kiss, and smiled on Anne’s lips as she started moving her hips and heard as the brunette woman grunted in pleasure.

“Yes…” Anne breathed out.

Ann pulled back again and smiled as Anne gave her an encouraging nod and smile. She took purchase on the back of the sofa and started to lift herself off of the cock, she could feel Anne snake her hand through to hold the base and she sat back down, then reared back up.

As Ann got a steady rhythm going, Anne let go of the dick and let her do her thing. She held onto her hips, to around her ass, pulling the cheeks apart slightly and moved forward to take a nipple into her mouth. Her pert breasts were hanging in her face and they were just too enticing not to do anything about. She knew it was the right choice as she heard Ann’s moans and felt her put a hand on the back of her head, pushing her in just a little bit closer.

Ann’s desire shot up further as Anne sucked on her taut nipple, the sensation was connecting straight to her pussy and helping to spur her on, making her bolder and helping her to increase her pace. She couldn’t believe it, but she was building up to another orgasm, she hoped this one would be in synch with Anne’s. If she wasn’t ready for it, she now knew she had an ace up her sleeve to bring her over the edge with her.

Anne stayed on Ann’s nipple, only moving off to change to the other one, reveling in the moans and squeals of delight that she could hear from above. She moved her hands on Ann’s bottom just slightly, helping her to fuck herself on the cock harder and faster. Every so often she would stop her movements and hold her up just above it, feeling the strong pulses of her own clit, not wanting to end this too soon. Ann would wait patiently, even though she didn’t really want to stop, for her to release her again and the rhythm and pattern would begin all over again.

Ann knew she couldn’t hold herself too much longer, she frankly didn’t want to, but she let Anne continue this practice of bringing her right to the edge of release and then holding her off for a few moments, stopping her from falling over it. Apparently, this was important to Anne, so she let it continue. Until she felt that her wish of them coming together wouldn’t come to fruition. So, after the third such round of holding, she took matters into her own hands. Pushing back from the back of the sofa, she broke her breasts contact with Anne’s mouth and took her head in her hands, tilting her face up slightly and looking down into her eyes. Hers held a challenge in them. A promise.

“Is there any objection to my fucking with abandon now, until you come inside me… _Daddy_?” Her eyebrow raised in question.

Anne quickly shook her head from side to side and sat back as Ann held her own breasts and continued to move up and down on the phallus, after a few moments, she put both of her hands on Anne’s shoulders and increased her pace. There was a curious feeling welling up inside of Anne’s chest, this feeling of belonging to someone, giving herself to someone might be more accurate. Wanting to give herself to someone. It had been a foreign thing to her, usually she was all about taking and with Ann, she thought that’s what it was as well, especially as they left the club. But right now, in this moment, she felt like she fully belonged to Ann, mind, body, soul and she decided it wasn’t such a bad way to feel.

After a few more strokes, Ann could feel herself start to go, she sure as hoped that Anne was with her, but she really couldn’t do anything about it now if she wasn’t. As she shouted out her release, Anne pulled her in close, and started pistoning her hips for just a few strokes more, until she too was shouting her release.

Ann collapsed down onto Anne more fully, cocooning them inside her hair like a curtain, taking her head in her hands, she slid her tongue unceremoniously inside her mouth and kissed her with abandon as Anne moaned and gasped into her mouth.

They sat there hugging onto each other like they were the last life raft on the Titanic, trying to stay afloat, as the sensations still rumbled through their bodies and as they tried to get their breathing to normalize. Neither wanted to speak for fear of taking each other out of the incredible moment they just had, but they knew that they would have to eventually.

After a few minutes, Anne was the first to speak, “You were incredible, my darling… _absolutely_ incredible.” She whispered.

Ann shook her head, “No…it was you…it was all you…” she whispered back. She wasn’t just saying that either, the whole time she came she had a full picture of Anne in her mind and that spurred her to impossible heights.

After a while of loving words and kisses, they both realized it was time to move off the couch and especially uncouple in one particular area.

“Ooh, you’re still hard…” Ann said, mischievously, when she lifted up off of Anne’s lap and the phallus bobbed in the air.

“For you? Always.” Anne said back, immediately and smiled lasciviously.

“You say the loveliest things…”

“Only for you, my dear.”

Ann leaned in for another kiss and squealed when she felt herself be lifted off the sofa and into the air as Anne stood up.  
“Let’s get you in bed, now…you’ve had quite a night’s excitement and I think it’s time you were tucked in.”

Ann felt her pussy contract at the strength Anne showed and also the thought of her in her bed.

“Yes, bed. _Now_ …” She said, commandingly and wrapped her legs around Anne’s back. The dildo was rubbing between her cheeks and her eyes went wide as she pulled back from Anne suddenly and narrowed her eyes at her.

“What?” Anne asked, looking back at the sofa cushions. “Oh, that? Yes, darling, you’ll need to get that seen too, I’ll send someone around for it on Monday and have it taken to be fumigated, well, at least the cushions…I mean, the stains it’ll-”

“ _Anne_ …” Ann interrupted the brunette woman.

“Hmm?” Anne replied.

“Why are you still talking?”

“I was only-”

“Damn the cushions, woman! Get me in that bed or lose me forever!”

Anne narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman. “Is that from a movie…sounds fam-”

“Oh, my lord, you are so infernal!”

“Does that mean you want me to leave?” Anne teased.

Ann called her bluff, “Yes, yes that means I want you to leave, get out!”

Anne, being an expert bluff caller herself, immediately went to the chair with her coat on in and put her scarf around hers and Ann’s neck, while the stunned woman, who was still hung around her body, watched. When she went to reach for her coat Ann pulled her arm back to around her back.

“I swear, if you aren’t the most bonkers person I’ve ever met. You’d carry me outside whilst I’m in my ‘nothings’ wouldn’t you?”

Anne laughed out loud to that picture, “Probably.”

Ann groaned, “I just want you to fuck me again though…can we do that now, please?”

Anne’s face went immediately serious and she started to take the scarf from around them both.

“No, leave it, now I like being like this and it could come in handy later…”

“I’ve created a monster for sure.”

“You bet,” Ann agreed with a short nod, “Now get to stepping!”

Anne laughed and hugged this delightful creature to her body, as she walked them upstairs to Ann’s bedroom. All the while Ann kissed and nibbled at her ear, while also dropping the occasional filthy word or two into it. Making Anne pray she didn’t drop her on one of the really filthy thoughts Ann put into it.

*****

3:12 am

Anne walked over to the side of the bed that she had extricated herself from fifteen minutes earlier. She really didn’t want to disturb the sleeping woman, but she knew she couldn’t just leave her there without saying anything before she left. She sat down on the side of the bed and watched her sleeping for a few moments. The moon was almost full and filtering brilliant light into the room, making Anne think of the ‘angel’ word for what was probably the hundredth time when she thought about or looked at Ann that night. She sighed wistfully.

“Ann…” She whispered, then more forcefully, “ _Ann_.”

Ann woke and immediately narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Anne?”

“I’ve got to go.”

“No…why?”

“For one, I don’t have any clothes here and I’d rather not do the walk of shame in front of my Aunt. For two, my friend is probably back at my house and even though she said she wasn’t going to wait up for me, I know she will. If only to tell me about the woman she most certainly had sex with in the toilets of that club…”

Ann chuckled, “Why do I think there’s a really awful ‘three’ coming?” She asked, while she sat up in bed and waited for her reply.

Anne looked at her and pouted.

“My girlfriend will be at my house early in the morning, she’s been invited by my aunt to decorate and knowing her, she’s going to show up as early as possible. Especially after last night.”

Ann sighed and nodded. “Of, course…” She was playing with her fingers nervously and trying not to look at Anne.

Anne watched her for a few moments before leaning in and kissing her on the side of her head. “You’ll be alright,” She said, trying to will it to be so. “I’ll ring you.”

Ann nodded again, not trusting her voice.

“I’m really sorry to leave you, I am…” Anne trailed off. “I’m not going to make some big speech about what we did because that’s what people do when they leave someone forever and that’s not happening here, okay?”

Ann shrugged and she looked down again at her hands, pulling at the fingers.

“Ann?” Anne’s heart started to really break for Ann, but she knew she couldn’t spend a lot of time trying to hash out why it had to be this way. “Ann, look at me?”

Ann lifted her head and looked at Anne, tears, yet to fall, shining in her eyes.

“Everything will be fine.” Anne said, hopeful that it would be. “Now, give us a kiss and I’ll let you get some more sleep.” She leaned in and Ann gave her a searing kiss, one that held the promise of something more.

When it broke, Anne sat back and sighed deeply. Her will almost breaking and deciding to stay. Then she thought of Tib and her Aunt and that was it, she got up, gave Ann another kiss on the head and left.

*****

When she finally got home to Shibden, just as she had predicted, Tib was lounging on the sofa, watching the fire and sipping something amber from a glass.

“Is that one of my best scotches?”

“No. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Tib said, not looking at her, still watching the fire and smiling, poised to take another sip.

“Good.”

“It’s your best whiskey.”

Anne chuckled and took off her coat.

“I didn’t hear a car pull up out there, how did you get home? Did you fly?”

“I walked.”

“From where?!”

“Not far, Ann lives over in Lightcliffe.”

Tib looked over at her friend, “Mate, it’s half three in the morning!”

“And?”

“You amaze me with how smart you are, but so utterly fucking dumb sometimes.”

“Is this about the walking still?”

“As a matter of fact, you sussed what I’ve been thinking about for the better half of the last hour.”

Anne hung her coat off of her arm and pulled her scarf off, putting it over the coat.

“And that is?” She asked, looking at Tib with an eyebrow raised.

“What you’re gonna do about your girlfriend.”

“I don’t really see how that’s any of your business, but I’ll humor you for a moment or two.”

“You know, I don’t appreciate that cheek of yours. Only last month you were whining to me about not being able to find the right girl and how painful it was that other people had long term relationships and you still couldn’t stop being stepped on by the ones you were with and what happens when you get someone that you only then told me two weeks ago how wonderful she was.”

“Tib…”

“Anne…”

“I don’t know-”

“Yeah, you sure don’t. I’ll let you get to bed, you look exhausted and your trousers look like they need to be burned.”

Anne looked down at the stains on the black satin trousers. She wanted to smile but didn’t want to draw Tib’s ire more than she had already.

“Besides, I’d like to see you squirm tomorrow when she gets here. I saw her leave the club last night and man was she hot.”

Anne sighed wistfully, “Was she ever…”

Anne made ready to leave to go up to her room and then stopped, “How did it go with…”

“Eugénie,” Tib finished for her, “It went splendid, she wanted to come back with me here, but of course I didn’t want to scandalize your aunt, so we did it in the toilets, then she took me back to hers and let me do _everything_ …” Tib smiled and sighed contentedly.

“And do you think it’ll turn into anything?”

“As soon as I dump me girl…”

“Tib?!”

“What?!”

“Why are you on about me when you just went and did the same thing?!”

“Anne, you really don’t get our relationship here do you?”

“Pray tell me what that is, dear Tibby…”

“You’re my beacon, smart arse.”

Anne narrowed her eyes at her friend and slowly pointed at her warningly.

“My touchstone, my tether, my moral compass…if you’re fucking around and fucking up…what does that mean for me?”

“Again, I point you to your actions tonight.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t love the one I’m with and from all the conversations that we’ve had about yours, I can tell you do…or rather you _did_.”

Anne sighed again. “You’re very insightful and very sweet, but as you say, I’m absolutely, stone cold knackered and I really can’t be having this conversation right now. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Fine, fine, but don’t wake me up before noon, I’m finishing this bottle.”

Anne narrowed her eyes again, “You’re _not_.”

Tib laughed, “No, I guess I’m not. I’ll turn in right after this glass. I want to be bright eyed tomorrow for when your missus gets in. When are the fireworks set to start?”

Anne shook her head, and said, “We’re supposed to eat around noon, so she’ll probably be here by eleven.”

“Okay, good.” Tib said, as she fished her phone out of her pocket and set the alarm.

“Night, Tib. Thanks for the pep talk earlier.”

Tib smirked, “Trust you to see that as a ‘pep talk’, ya daft cu-” She stopped and smiled as she saw Anne pointing at her in warning again. “Night.”

Anne nodded and turned around, making her way out of the lounge.

Tib called after her, “Mate, you have that Ann’s number? Maybe I can-”

“No!” Anne said, loudly as she put up her hand and kept walking towards the stairs.

Each woman smiled as they carried on with what they were doing.

*****

11:07 GMT

“She’s just a few minutes late, mate, if you don’t stop checking your watch…”

Anne looked at Tib and rolled her eyes.

“Come, sit by me, Anne,” Aunt Anne said, patting the seat next to her as Anne looked out the window in the great hall.

“I’m…I’m okay, Aunt. I just…”

“She’s as nervous as an expectant father…I wonder why though…”

Aunt Anne could see Anne tense as Tib said that and she cut in before Anne had the chance to say anything.

“Marian called earlier today, she and your father are leaving Market Weighton tomorrow afternoon, they should be here by dinner time. Will you be here to see them, Isabella?”

“No, sorry, Auntie, I’m leaving early tomorrow. Possibly with Anne if this doesn’t go right here.”

“What?”

“She’s being funny, Aunt. There’s nothing the matter.”

“That’s what you think…”

“Here she is,” Anne said, smiling out at a car parking in the driveway and her girlfriend getting out. “I’ll go meet her at the door.”

“I’ll come wi’yuz.”

“Tib…”

“I’m a very concerned friend who is dying to meet your new girlfriend.”

“Suit yourself.” Anne shrugged and then walked out to go meet her at the door.

When Anne opened the door, Tib gasped.

“Tib?” The woman at the door asked, puzzled.

“What’s she…” Tib said, pointing at Ann and trailing off.

“Isabella Norcliffe, allow me to introduce to you my girlfriend, Ann Walker,” Anne said, putting a kiss on the back of Ann’s hand and then nodding at Tib to take it for a shake. “Of Lightcliffe.”

“But…how…what…the…”

“You haven’t told her yet?” Ann asked Anne, a little surprised that she hadn’t.

“It was just too good to do it this way and see the look on her face when I brought you in here.” Anne smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Oh, you…” Ann said, with a sideways smile. She held out her hand to Tib, expectantly. “I mean, I know we’ve already met, but now it’s official. Nice to meet you, Tib.”

Tib took her hand, still puzzled, her mouth hanging slightly open. She nodded and said, “Nice to meet you too…is your name actually Ann?”

Ann chuckled, “Yes, no ‘e’ though.”

“That was just too cute and I would have thought it was made up, but trust to this one to date another Ann.”

“Anne?” A soft voice called out from inside the hall.

“Let’s go have you meet, my Aunt, darling, she’s been very excited to meet you,” Anne said, pulling her arm slightly and watching as Tib let go of her hand, still trying to work out how and why this all happened. Going over each point of last night to try and see if she could figure it out. “I love the Christmas jumper by the way.” Anne said with a smile and added, “And the turtleneck underneath.”

Ann smiled and then narrowed her eyes, “Thanks to you…”

Anne smiled proudly, “I know.”

After Ann met Anne’s aunt and their brunch had been eaten, they all gathered in the great hall again, to start decorating the tree. As Anne was making the hot chocolate in the kitchen, Tib was studying Ann.

“So, Ann, if you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been dating my friend?”

“Almost a month.”

“Are you really a lounge singer?”

Ann chuckled, “No, that’s my cousin’s father’s club, I lost a bet and had to sing there.”

“Is that so…” Tib was impressed. “You’re a bangin’ singer.”

“Thank you,” Ann said, blushing.

“Were you in on this ruse as well?”

“A little…”

“Do you know why she did it?”

“A couple of reasons…”

“Can you tell me?”

They were interrupted by Aunt Anne rolling some boxes on a cart.

“Here we are,” She said, as she came more into the Great Hall, “Thank you for coming to help us with this, you didn’t have to but it’s very sweet.”

“Thanks for having me, I wouldn’t want to be doing anything else today.” Ann said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Well, I suggested just the brunch, but Anne thought it would be nice to also have this little decorating party.”

“Of course, with a tree that huge she’d have to bring in reinforcements,” Tib said, narrowing her eyes at it. “Cheap labor.”

“Isabella…” Aunt Anne warned.

“Here we are,” Anne said, bringing in a tray of hot chocolate, cookies and sweets. “Some refreshments to bolster us whilst we decorate.”

Ann waited for her to put the tray down and then looped her arms around her left arm, smiling at the tray, “All my favorite things.” She said, reverently and squeezed Anne’s arm closer to her, leaning up and giving her a grateful kiss.

“My aunt loves the thumbprint cookies and the fudge as well.”

“Cocoa overload…” Tib said and smiled at the tray. She looked at Anne, anything with Kahlua in it?”

“Those ones there,” Anne said and pointed at the cookies that were in tiny paper cups.

“Champion.” Tib said, taking one.

Aunt Anne laughed.

“Here you are my sweet,” Anne said, handing her Aunt a mug of hot chocolate and winking at her. “This one has a bit of rum in it.”

“Ooh.” Aunt Anne said, thanking her for it.

“What’s mine got?”

Anne wanted to say, ‘The number to AA.’ But she really didn’t want to tease her friend about her drinking anymore today. She’d start that up again tomorrow, when she was driving her out to the airport.

“Anything you want, Tib, dear. My cabinet is your cabinet.”

Tib was going to go to the drinks cabinet, but stopped herself.

“Nah, better not, I did enough drinking for one weekend…I’ll take it _virgin_.”

Anne scoffed, “Why does that have to sound so horrible coming from your mouth?”

“Because I’m a rake.” Tib said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Anne and Ann both laughed and Aunt Anne scoffed but smiled as she sipped her drink.

As the boxes of the decorations were almost emptied and Ann was over by the tree, listening to Aunt Anne explain to Ann what the special ornaments meant, Tib sat next to her friend who was watching them and sat down, bumping her shoulder with her own.

“Okay, Lister, spill.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“What was with the ‘I See Dead People’ act?”

“With what?”

“The Sixth Sense routine. Getting me to think one way about last night and your girl there, then pulling the rug out from under me and making me look like a fool…”

Anne looked at her seriously, then smirked, “I don’t make you look like a fool, Tib, you do that quite nicely on your own.”

Tib chuckled, “Good one, I’ll give you that, but let me in on the joke, for old time’s sake, yeah?”

“Okay, fine. You remember setting me up on that date the other month?”

“What date?” Tib asked, looking puzzled.

“That blind date you said I would absolutely love.” Anne quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, with Talia?”

“ _Mistress_ Talia you mean…”

“Oh, yeah…oops…”

“ _Oops_ is right…I almost got horsewhipped!”

“How did I know she would try that on with you? I told her you weren’t like that…she said she wasn’t going to-”

“Tib, she gets off on giving people pain, why would she be any different with me?”

“Because she said something about trying on being the sub for once, I thought maybe this would be good for her. Ya know…’cause you can be quite dominant.”

Anne had to give that to her, but said, “You’d be surprised. I think she just saw me as a challenge, a hard nut to crack and she just had to try to shell me. Besides, I don’t need that during sex, I have Mariana for that in my everyday life.”

Tib snorted, then said, “Say…she know about you and…”

Anne nodded solemnly, “She’s cut me off, for now…”

“Good, she doesn’t need to be sniffing around here, butting in to something good you got going on.”

“Tib…”

“No, Anne, I know I have my faults, but I love you, you know that?”

Anne looked at her, a little taken aback, but nodded.

“Best friend I ever had in my whole life and I know I have an alcohol problem, that I promise I’m going to deal with, but you my friend, have a Mariana problem and we’re going to talk about that sometime.”

“Tib…”

“Don’t ‘Tib’ me, you know it’s true and I’m serious, I don’t want you cocking this thing you’ve got going on with Ann by trying to keep that up with her Ladyship Lawton.”

Anne narrowed her eyes at Tib, “You know you’ve gone and turned this whole thing around on me? How have you done that?”

“Done what?”

“This was about how you set me up with that madwoman who was trying to break me like I was some sort of wild horse, trying to beat the ever-lovin’ shit out of me; and now _I’m_ on the defensive? How did that happen?”

Tib looked contrite and shrugged, “I don’t know, but I said I was sorry.”

“Yes, you did, but I had to wonder why you did something like that, knowing that she could have in fact put welts on this beautiful skin of mine. I don’t even put a damn tattoo on it!”

“Hold it down,” Tib said, as she saw Aunt Anne look over worriedly. “I was probably drunk at the time.”

“Tib…”

“I know, I know…I need help and honestly, I will…I promise…”

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

“So you won’t get mad when I lock my cabinet so you can’t get anything and when I don’t accept your offer to go to a bar…”

Tib sighed. “Yes…I mean…no.”

“Good,” Anne said and rubbed her friend’s shoulder, “I’m glad, Tib and I’ll help you in any way I can.”

“I know you will, mate.” She smiled gratefully at her. “So, this one…it’s real then?”

“Definitely real,” Anne smiled and nodded, looking at Ann laugh at something Aunt Anne had told her. “She’s…it’s…”

“I can see it,” Tib nodded, “I just can’t believe you had me going like that. I wouldn’t have guessed in a million years. I see now why you didn’t call her by her real name, kept calling her ‘Adney’.”

Anne chuckled as she continued to watch Ann and her Aunt talk and place the special ornaments on the tree.

“It’s a nickname I have for her, once I had the idea to pull this on you, I just told you that was her name.”

“Oh, I just thought maybe she was named after that chef bloke on the TV.”

Anne looked puzzled, “Who?”

“You know, that Adney Harriot…”

Anne laughed out loud for a few moments and Tib looked at her, amused.

“What?” Her friend asked.

“Oh, Tib, you are so precious sometimes.”

“ _Precious_ your Aunt’s sweet-”

“Finish that sentence and I end you.”

It was Tib’s turn to laugh out loud.

Ann and Aunt Anne turned and looked at them curiously.

Anne just smiled and shook her head at them, winking.

“You know his name is Ainsley, right?”

“Honestly, what do I really know? I come home like three times a month, watch telly when I’m shitfaced, I don’t really catch all the names.” Tib shrugged.

Anne went quiet and regarded her friend. She was really going to try to help her with her drinking, if only for her liver, she’d miss drunk Tib though. However, sober Tib was pretty special as well.

After a while, Tib asked, “You had her friends all in on it?”

“No,” Anne said, smiling and taking a sip of her coffee, “Uh…no. Well, just the one, her cousin Catherine.”

“Well then what was with that Harriet chick last night…”

“Something that was a coincidence,” Anne said, putting her cup back on the saucer and resting it on her thigh, she sighed out and said, “Her nose is decidedly out of joint about Ann and I being a couple. I think maybe she had feelings for her or something…I don’t really want to ask what, Ann seems to be oblivious.”

“Really?”

Anne nodded and smiled as right at that moment, Ann had looked back at her, smiling deeply and giving her a nod back.

“You both are really goo-goo for each other…it’s nice to see.”

Anne smiled deeper and said, “She had been really nervous about today, about meeting my Aunt for the first time. It’s going so well and I can see she’s relieved.”

“That’s wonderful, she really is a great girl.”

“ _Woman_ , Tib…a Lady in fact…”

“A LadyWoman.” Tib said, nonsensically, trying to rib her friend who didn’t take the bait and only laughed. “Where did you two meet?”

“At that jazz lounge I took you to last night, I went to hear a jazz pianist that I knew from London play and she was there listening too. Turns out we have pretty much the same taste in music.”

“You and your jazz and oldies…” Tib smiled.

“I like newer stuff too.”

“The early to mid-nineties are not considered ‘newer’, The Indigo Girls should actually be called The Indigo Grannies, now…”

Anne had to laugh despite herself, “You are terrible.”

“I know,” Tib was still laughing at her own joke. When she composed herself she asked, “So, you went back to her place last night and laughed about poor Tib, didn’t you?”

“No, as a matter of fact…we kept up the roleplay.”

“Ya wot?”

“Keep your voice down…” Anne said, looking to see if Aunt Anne and Ann were listening. She whispered, “…we pretended to not know each other the entire night.”

“Why though?”

“To spice things up a little…she had a fantasy and I went along with it. It was fun.”

“You were in a rut, were you?” Tib asked, knowingly.

“I’ll say…but not the one you’re thinking.” Anne winked at her friend, cad-like.

“Ya cheeky _bastard_ ,” Tib whispered harshly, “I feel like I need to defend her honour now…she looks like such a sweet angel.”

“She is…but a _dirty_ one…” Anne had the good sense and respect for Ann to blush and look down at the floor after she said that.

“Oh, my Jesus Bailiwick Christ…” Tib said, “You…lucky sod,” she said and shoved her shoulder.

“Please don’t tell her I told you that. I shouldn’t have…”

“Lucky, lucky, sod.” Tib said and took a drink of her water.

Anne smiled; as she watched Ann giving Aunt Anne a kiss to her cheek, she had given her the special ornament that she had made for her and told Anne she would give to her today. She _was_ pretty damnably lucky, she thought to herself, as she got up and went over to join them, thanking her Aunt for giving that to Ann.

*****

20:20

“Aunt, I’m going to drive Ann back home, I’ll be about an hour.”

“Why so long, mate?” Tib said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Because,” Anne looked at her friend warningly, “I’ll be driving her car there, but I’m going to walk back.” Anne said, giving her friend a playful punch on her arm.

“No, you’re not!” Ann and Aunt Anne said at the same time.

“How about I follow behind in your car?” Tib asked.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll grab an Uber back, but I’ll still be about an hour.” Anne said, defiant.

Aunt Anne smiled, relieved that she wouldn’t be walking back alone. “Take all the time you need, dear. Ann, it was wonderful having you, please, you must come more often from now on.” The older woman said as she leaned in and gave Ann a kiss on her cheek and squeezed her hands.

“I’d like that, Ms. Lister.” The younger woman said and squeezed back. “Thank you so much for the ornament.”

“Did you take it?” Aunt Anne asked.

“No, I’ll leave it here on your tree, if you don’t mind. It’ll give me an excuse to come visit more often,” She smiled at Aunt Anne.

When they were done saying their goodbyes, Tib stepped up to Ann and held out her hand, “Ann, it was really nice to meet you…twice…and I don’t hold you responsible for the joke on me. I’m going to get this one here if-”

“No…you _won’t_ …” Ann said, sweetly, albeit with a little danger to her voice.

“You’re right, I won’t.” Tib said, contritely and leaned in to put a kiss on Ann’s lips, to which Ann turned her face rapidly and offered her cheek to her.

Tib placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and chuckled. The laughter drained from her face when she saw the look on her friend’s face. “What? I was only going to give her a Yorkshire kiss…”

Anne waggled her finger at Tib, “One of these days, Tibby…one of these days…”

“I’ll get you my Tibby…” Tib said, in the style of the Wicked Witch of the West, making them all laugh. She then stood and waved with Aunt Anne as the couple made their way out of the hall.

“Come, Tib,” Aunt Anne said and gave Tip her arm to loop hers through. “Let’s go watch a movie, I doubt we’ll see Anne until midnight.”

Tib smiled and sighed contentedly, “Lucky sod.”

“What?”

Tib looked at Aunt Anne, “I’m a lucky sod.” She said, placing her hand over Aunt Anne’s hand and patted it as she led her into the entertainment room.

“Oh _you_ …” Aunt Anne chuckled.

*****

21:16

Ann pulled back from the kiss she and Anne were currently engaged in and breathed heavily. She leaned her forehead on Anne’s and sighed.

“Tell me why you can’t come upstairs for a bit?”

They were sitting on a chair in her living room, with the sofa being out of commission.

“Because you know darn well it won’t just _be_ for a minute, after last night I couldn’t bear to tear myself away from you like that again and I have to take Tib to the airport early tomorrow.”

“You’re right…I’m a bad girlfriend.”

“Well, darling, I’m not going to argue that you are very… _very_ bad,” Anne said, her voice dripping with honey and smoke, “But it’s the _good_ kind of bad.”

“You are such a charmer…”

“It’s you who is the charmer, my darling. I merely am the worker bee.”

“Ooh, can we do that one next weekend?”

“What one?”

“Queen Bee and the worker Bee?”

“Oh, my word…I’m guessing you’re the Queen?”

“Who else? I mean you _just_ said you were the worker bee…” Ann looked incredulously at Anne who laughed out loud.

“You are correct, my angel…you are my Queen and I am your worker bee.”

“And you’re going to buzz around my honeypot all day next Saturday?”

To that Anne laughed uproariously, while Ann watched proudly at her joke and laughed with her. She was sitting on her lap, so she was getting some nice sensations to her core as she bounced up and down from Anne’s laughter. When Anne got control of herself, she said, “Well now, I’m going to have to come Friday night and stay all the way through to Sunday…”

“Would you?”

“Yes, of course.” Anne said.

Ann squealed, delighted.

“Marian and my father will be back then and I’ll feel better about leaving my Aunt all alone in the house.”

Ann beamed, “Your Aunt is such a wonderful woman and to think…I was so god awful scared of her.”

“I’ve told you she was sweet, much like yourself.”

“I know, but I guess I was also more worried that I’d break something special or say the wrong thing…”

“I can understand that, but even if you had, she wouldn’t have said anything, she’s one of those old-fashioned ladies…of old, you know? Looking the other way when you make an etiquette faux pas.”

“I’m going to love getting to know her better.”

“I’m so happy you feel that way, she’s a special lady to me and I can’t thank you enough for being wonderful with her.”

“It’s effortless…” Ann said, leaning in and putting a kiss on Anne’s lips, “Like being with you…” She whispered against her lips and deepened the kiss.

Anne pulled Ann closer and squeezed her that much harder. She broke the kiss momentarily to call out to Ann’s echo device.

“Alexa, play “Angel” by Madonna.”

Ann smiled and leaned in for another kiss as the music started up.

“You are truly an angel, darling.”

“So are you…dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that all made sense! I kinda missed the deadline and I blame being wordy and bilious! "Why write 20 words, when 20,000 (or more) will do?! ☹
> 
> Hope you all had a great Christmas and will have a wonderfully Happy New Year! 💜💙💗
> 
> P.S. "I've had a letter..." (Do I get credit for that one, canary?! C'mon, mate!)
> 
> Song credits: 
> 
> "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas"  
> Songwriters: Blane Ralph / Martin Hugh  
> Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas lyrics © Berlin Irving Music Corp., Emi Feist Catalog Inc., Emi Music Publishing Ltd, Z Music Publishing Ltd
> 
> "Angel" by Madonna  
> Songwriters: Stephen Pate Bray / Madonna L. Ciccone  
> Angel lyrics © Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group
> 
> "Careless Whisper" by George Michael  
> Songwriters: Andrew J. Ridgeley / George Michael  
> Careless Whisper lyrics © Warner Chappell Music, Inc
> 
> "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye  
> Songwriters: David Ritz / Marvin Gaye / Odell Brown  
> Sexual Healing lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


End file.
